From Goodbye to welcome home
by Noneworking
Summary: Amanda and Sarek return to their clan's home in Shi Kahr, nothing is as they remember it, not even between themselves. The ancient past returns to the halls of the house of Surak while the clan wants to bring Surak's widow into the folds, but are they willing to go against a Matron's orders. Meanwhile the bloodline of Surak might be bigger than history taught. (Foundation Story)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Star Trek, and Sensara and I own the myriad of OCs, but basically I'm just writing for free. If you follow the Foundation series you'll start to see things getting tied together. New races, new hijinks a smattering of the romantic, adventure, and so on and so forth. *raises Ta'al* Read Long and leave prosperous reviews. *warning* This is NOT an Amanda/Sarek happy ending story. It fits with and goes into the story arc found within the foundation stories I'm writing. I love the A/Sa pairing, but **** operative word. It may or may not happen that they stay together in this story. **

Solok and Roxanne enter T'Lyn's section of the house. She had not been out of her section for days now, and at Roxanne's request (demand) Solok promised they would speak to her.

"Adun'a I do not see the issue. She is receiving and sometimes sending as many as twenty communications in a day. She takes two meals a day, with the appropriate caloric intake to sustain her structure. I am satisfied that there is nothing to be concerned about." Solok paused in the hallway leading to her study. "This section of the house is used for the Reldai of the family. It is for privacy from the main house, with an external entrance so she and whomever she might be helping can come and go without knowledge, Roxanne, we are invading…." He trailed off seeing the look in her eyes he knew that logic would not win this day.

"It is not like her, Solok. All the time we were in the Forge she always stressed family dinners. She hasn't been down to a dinner since we were married three months ago. "She poked Solok in the ribs.

"We have not seen Soren and his wife in as long, nor their child."

Roxanne sneered, "I know, and I don't like that either, but they don't live in this house, and she does. " She snatched him by the point of his ear, and he bent with her pull, "Am I the matron of this house or not?"

"Yes, Roxanne, there is no need for the violence against my person. We are interrupting her…"

She released his ear and smiled, "See that wasn't that hard. Plus, the baby is not far from being ready to come. I was told it is traditional in a Vulcan house that the Reldai be the midwife. We need to make sure that she is willing."

Solok raised an eyebrow, he doubted his wife would like the traditional Vulcan birth. Since Reldai are notably against the analgesics human woman need for natural child birth and that their family's traditional birthing place was a spot outside in the gardens, and not in the comfort of a medical facility. Her behavior and emotions were more erratic these days, so he decided to just nod, "Very well."

They approached her office and Solok put his hand on the door pushing it open as quietly as possible.

"_I am aware, T'Sai that the Vulcan tradition is that no Reldai may leave the world. In deference to your title Madam, T'Sai of the great temple of Gol, I respect the logic of that law, but…"_

Roxanne pulled Solok down and whispered into his ear, "Who is she talking to?"

"She is speaking golic, a ritual version of the Vulcan language, and I believe she is speaking to the High Reldai of Gol." He blinked and looked over her office, which was piled with padds, and scrolls. He motioned for Roxanne to take a seat with him on the small chairs that did not have the clutter of the paads.

"_T'Sai, T'Lyn, We are of the mind and logic that…"_

"_No. You interrupted me and now it would seem I have just interrupted you. With respects, Mada, but I was one of those who wrote the fucking laws you now so desperately cling to and I am telling you as Surak told his people in the enlightenment, Change is inevitable. Now, I have.."_

Solok stood, "T'Lyn!"

T'Lyn looked up from her call and held out her finger indicating he wait. Solok's eyes widened slightly but he sat back down.

"_Excuse that interruption, I will meet with you and the rest of the counsel in a month, as I have indicated."_ She raised the ta'al, "_Live long and prosper."_ She clicked off the screen and stood, straightening her robes she walked over to Roxanne and smiled softly.

Roxanne stood and hugged her ,"You've been missing in action girl, we've missed you." She nudged Solok, "haven't we…"

Solok nodded, "Your absence has been noted."

T'Lyn nodded, "Forgive me, Roxanne, I have been inundated with…" she looked back at her desk, "Many projects, personal and…for the family. "

Roxanne grinned, "Anything we can help with?"

T'Lyn placed her hands in front of her, "You both are in your cohabitation period. This period is important for you both, your bonds, your.."

Roxanne put her hand on T'lyn's shoulder, "Please, give us something to do, your father is driving me up the wall."

She turned to hide her small chuckled, "Very well. "She paused and looked back to them both, "Actually there is something of note you might wish to help me undertake. This might be of particular interest to you, Solok, it would increase our household by…unknown quantities."

Solok cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

She rounded her desk and sorted through some padds until she came to the one she was looking for, "This."

Solok looked at the padd, "I don't understand. Is not the clan of Shir' Kahr, Surak's clan, of your line. That is why they are trying to claim you and take you from our family. This is a very obscure reference to children and grandchildren of Surak, which was disproven by the Vulcan science academy."

Roxanne took the padd from Solok, "Don't be a pig, Solok, let me see." She looked it over and it dawned on her, "These are your children aren't they, T'Lyn."

T'Lyn nodded, "Which is why I thought them all dead, but not so…"

Solok cleared his throat, "But what of Surak's line in Shir Kahr? Are you saying that the most powerful and influential clan on all Vulcan does not descend directly from Surak?"

"No, they do." She replied and then changed the subject, "See I've been attempting to look through some of these old scrolls, and I've learned much, but I think what I really need to do is gain access to the genetic library."

"How can both lines be descendent directly of Surak, T'Lyn?" Solok asked looking over Roxanne's shoulder.

"Solok, stay on task here. The genetic library…I do not have full access, only our blood line, but as ambassador you would. If we all three investigated this together it would shorten the search time considerably."

"I don't know about Solok, but I'm in." Roxanne said handing T'Lyn back the Padd. She looked at her husband, "Well, Ambassador, are you game for this search for the proverbial needle in a hay stack?"

Solok looked at T'Lyn who was staring at him, "I will participate." He saw pleasure behind her eyes, and it pleased him. It was not often in her life that he could say that he caused contentment in his eldest child's life.

"It is good. If we use the cross reference of my DNA it should cut down the search time by half."

Roxanne smiled, "See now we are having some family fun. Can I ask a question off topic while Solok gets this search thing started."

T'Lyn nodded, "Of course, you are a friend and the matron of this clan."

"Will you preside over the birth of our child?" She asked rubbing her stomach.

T'Lyn looked confused, "Of course, I was not aware that there was a question in that matter. You are the matron, Roxanne, it is tradition that the Reldai see to the birth of the matron's children. It will be an honor. My mother opted for a medical bay birth, so this will be a welcome change, and beginning to a new era in the family."

Roxanne looked confused, "You mean, we won't be in a medical bay?"

Solok turned, "I have access." He interrupted and as Roxanne looked at him he tried to hide the amusement in his eyes.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

Sarek was sitting at his desk looking over the clan's budget for the next year. He glanced over and saw Amanda outside the window tending to some kind of vegetation with one of the small cousins trailing behind her. He leaned back and watched her. His mind lingering on the many years ago when he was a young man of sixty and she was a woman of mere twenty, and they were first bonded. They were pleasant memories.

Now, as he looked at her. She had left him after Spock went into Star Fleet, staying gone until his father, Skon, died. She returned then, and it was shortly after they went aboard the Enterprise. He and his son reconciled, and after a fashion, so did he and Amanda.

That was a long time ago. She had died, he had married Perran, and ultimately he died. Yet, against all logic and reason he sat here again in the body of he had back in the time of their reconciliation. She looked a little older than when they first met. It seemed like her, yet it did not, and even now that they were bonded he could not shake the unease of the feeling that this was not right. He turned away from the window, putting his padd to the side.

Nothing about this seemed right to him. He was now in a time when he should be dead more than 30 years. His son was an elderly man. For the first time in one hundred generations the clan of Surak had no matron, and only one remaining Reldai whose skill and prowess was nominal. He placed his hands in a prayerful position before him. In the reflection of the mirror before him he could see Amanda looking at him through the window. He walked out of the room. He needed time to think, to meditate.

He entered the most ancient part of the house, the house originally built in the time of the awakening. He sat down on the pillows before the great stained glass window with the sigil of Surak. He knew it was not logical, but the sun passing through the colored glass felt different than the normal glare of light through the plane windows, the heat felt more comforting, more conducive to meditation.

He bent and lit the candles at the altar.

He sunk into himself, rewinding in his mind the moment before he remembered waking up from the long sleep of death. A human man grinning at him, he called himself…Q. His mind was searching for something, and he could not remember what it was…He was laying on a cave floor, his emotions were amok. "Where are you going?" he looked up to see who he was speaking to, who he was touching…T'Lyn.

The scenery changed. This scenery he did not know, yet he knew very well. He was in the Forge. There were pillars around him, and people he had never met, but somehow knew were milling around him.

"_You would be a descendant of mine."_

_Sarek rounded and standing there was an older Vulcan man who he knew, it was Surak. Sarek raised the ta'al, "Osu, I come to serve."_

_Surak returned the ta'al, "Your service honors me, Sarek of Shir Kahr." _

_Sarek approached him, "I have your Katra?"_

_Surak nodded, "You do, a gift to you, from this Q you know of. A secret. You will be recipient of many gifts Sarek." A small smile graced his sculpted thin lips and he put his hands on his hips. _

"_You are why my logic came back to me so suddenly." He stated, looking over his forefather in near awe of being in his presence._

"_I am, but you will not always need me, your katra is growing stronger every day." He walked closer to Sarek, "One of your gifts is arriving, you should wake and greet them." Surak placed his hand on Sarek's shoulder._

One of the young servants placed his hand on Sarek's shoulder. Sarek looked, the boy looked pale and his eyes were wide, "Osu, Osu…Forgive my intrusion on your meditations, but…we have guests on the horizon…They are coming…"

Sarek stood and straightened his robes. As he turned he saw the entire house gathering in the great hall. They parted on either side of the hall as he passed them heading to the giant double doors that used to be the gates of the clan complex. He turned to the young man, "Who is it that comes that would cause such a fervor?"

The young man pointed up and behind them to the tile inlaid portrait of a woman with long dark hair, and blue eyes, dressed in ancient robes, next to her a man whose name has been lost in time, but who Sarek always thought looked like Spock.

His eyebrows rose, "Improbable."

"It is truth, Osu, they simply appeared at the oasis north of here. I was there with Reldai. They appeared in a flash of light; the woman approached the Reldai and spoke to her in a language I did not know. Reldai only barely understood her, but sent me back to ready the house, and to gather you." The young man bowed and moved backward toward the lines of people on either side of the hall.

Sarek folded his hands before him and stood straight as the crack of metal and the groan of ancient lumber echoed through the hall, the sun spilled through the hall Sarek's inner eyelids slid over to protect his eye from the glare.

The Reldai walked forward with a quickened pace to Sarek. She lifted her robes slightly and bowed, "Osu Sarek, I would present to you…" she stood and held out her arm pointing to the pair standing haloed in the light of the sun, "She who is the beginning of our clan, she who gave the line of Surak life, T'sai T'Sen of Shir Kahr and her Adun, Nirak."

The Reldai backed away and Sarek stepped forward calmly. He looked at the pair for a long moment. He had studied their clan's history for most of his life. He used to have the ring that held her picture, but he did not need it now to know that face. He raised the ta'al and bowed his head, "I am Sarek, son of Skon, and head of the house of Surak, I come to serve thee."

T'Sen looked at Nirak, "Did you understand anything he just said other than Surak?"

"Not a word of it." Nirak said with a grin, "I did understand that woman who passes herself off as a Reldai, You are T'sai and I'm he who is your mate."

T'Sen slugged him in the stomach with her elbow. She stepped forward toward the man who spoke. She saw the hall lined with at least a hundred Vulcans. As she looked over them she saw them fall on one knee. When she came into speaking distance with the man before her she glanced back at Nirak, "Should I try some of the words T'Lyn taught us of her language?"

Nirak shrugged, "Do it. The worst that could happen would be he doesn't understand you."

"Excellent point my husband."

She turned to Sarek and raised the ta'al, "I am T'Sen of Shir Kahr. I come to serve."

The hall fell silent.

Nirak stepped forward, "You don't suppose T'Lyn taught you dirty words? As if I come to serve is…I don't know…I come to do sex to your farm beasts?"

T'Sen rolled her eyes.

Sarek spoke, restating what he had earlier in the earth tongue, "Forgive me T'sai, but…how do you know the human tongue?" he was suddenly skeptical that the people before him were who they claimed to be.

"T'Lyn wife of Surak spoke this language with me."

The Vulcans began to murmur, until Sarek raised his hand, "Come T'Sai, Osu…Allow me to take you to refreshments, I am sure you need rest from your long journey."

"That is agreeable." She replied and motioned for Nirak to come forward, "This is he who is my husband, Nirak."

Nirak grinned at him, "Are you sure we are in the right place?" he asked in their ancient tongue, "He doesn't look anything like you." He reached up and pinched Sarek's cheeks, "But he is cute for a grand baby."

T'Sen shook her head, "I should have left you on Seleya."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all who follow this story and review. Happy Valentines day everyone. *HEARTS* **

Solok looked at his daughter she was focused on her screen and absently twirling two IDIC necklaces in her fingers. He thought he heard a droning of air being forced through some kind of fan. He cocked his head, "Do you have some kind of air treatment unit running, T'Lyn?"

Without looking from the screen she nodded affirmatively.

"Are you too hot?"

"No, it's the heater, if get gets too warm for you let me know." She said, tapping at the screen with her stylus. "It is chilly in this room."

Solok's eyebrows raised and he turned to his padd shaking his head. It was summer in Gol and his daughter had a heater running under her desk.

Solok looked over the padd of information, genetics and lineages, he put it on the desk,"I am going to replicate some tea. Would you like some?"

"No, I have a tea pot on the fire in the back of the office. Feel free to have some. I don't like replicated tea." she said leaning forward she tapped at the screen again.

Solok's eyes rose again and his head cocked more. He walked to the back of her office and there was a tea urn perking on a small fire. He grabbed two glasses and poured them both a cup. Sipping, his eyes widened, that was the best tea he tasted in a long while. He returned to find T'Lyn standing at the window putting on another layer of her robes.

"I brought you tea." he said and sat it on the desk. "You seem unsettled, my daughter. Is there anything you wish to speak on?"

She sighed and wrapped her extra robe tighter around herself.

"When I was on S'Vec's ship...I heard some of the men talking about a prisoner...a Vulcan doctor from Soval's time...his name is Oratt."

She sighed again and turned to face her father, taking a sip of the tea. "I looked him up in the database...it says he married a human woman and became the first Vulcan to hold dual citizenship of Vulcan and Earth. He lived on Earth with his wife and his son, as director of a research facility. It says he disappeared when his child was five."

T'Lyn shook her head and stared at her father. "I took a good look at his picture...he looks like Surak, father. The resemblance is uncanny."

Solok frowned, "May I see this picture?"

T'Lyn moved to her station and brought up the picture then sitting one of her IDIC necklaces on the table she pressed a hidden button, and a life sized Hologram appeared.

Solok's eyes widened, "There is an uncanny resemblance." he turned and tapped at his padd, "I believe we will have an answer in a few minutes as to his genetic background. Do you think that this Oratt might be...from your lineage?" Solok stared at her, logically he knew he was talking to his daughter, but he found the concept that his lineage was mixed now with Surak's mind boggling. "T'Lyn, I must know something, between the two of us, how is it that Sarek's clan claims the heritage of Surak and yet does not come from your line?"

T'Lyn frowned and shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. "I thought we had already established that Surak cheated on me, father," she said in a small voice. "His betrayal went deeper than you realize."

Solok's eyes widened. "He...he mated with her?"

She nodded. "Correct...she and I became friends after the incident...she did it to protect her family. It was her and Surak's child that became the head of the clan, not my child. As I thought, my children were killed in the Last Battle, but...if this Oratt still lives..."

Solok quirked an eyebrow. "Then Surak's line still lives on."

They turned when T'Lyn's console started beeping. "I believe that is the results," she said, sitting down and tapping the screen.

Solok placed his hand on T'Lyn's shoulder and she glanced up at him. "You have walked a dark and strange path. Raised children, lived in the Forge for 70 years, and...It seems we need to get to know each other again."

T'Lyn nodded and looked to the comm. She dropped her stylus and stood looking out the window again.

Solok leaned over her chair, "Oratt and his son are of your linage, as are those that were his cousins."

"Yes. I find it agreeable. I think they must have come from Suratt my middle child."

"Both are disappeared, it read that Desiree Beaumont and her son Turatt came to vulcan after his disappearance. They too vanished, near the..."he looked at her, "near the Forge." Solok took a deep breath, "When S'Vec had you, you heard rumor of Oratt being alive, a prisoner on his ship. He then might still live. If this Q being is orchestrating things, perhaps the woman and her son are still in a place where we can find them."

"But where?" she murmured. "I knew there were settlements near the Forge, though I doubt she would survive for very long in those conditions. Archer had a hard enough time with his journey...where else might she be?" She sighed. "I wish Q would come and talk to us again, but I guess that might break the 'radio silence' he's maintaining."

Her father shifted his grip on her shoulder slightly. "True," he admitted, removing his hand. "And there is Kuvak's mission. He might well make some discovery that will be helpful.

She allowed herself the tiniest smile. "Yes, I hope he succeeds. His k'diwa and I will be good friends...this I know…"

Roxanne entered the office clutching her swollen stomach, her nightgown drenched from the waist down, "It's..." she managed before she growled and moaned.

T'Lyn rushed to her side, "Father, Open the back door we must get her to the gardens."

Solok stammer stepped as though his limbs forgot how to function, "Of course," he replied, "Roxanne are you in pain?" he asked.

Roxanne looked at T'Lyn and rolled her eyes, "Is he for real?" she said softly before crying out again, "Of course I'm in pain you giant jack ass! I'm trying to pass a pointy eared ten pound baby from a whole that isn't that big!"

Solok ran to the back door as T'Lyn picked Roxanne up and carried her through. "Grab the linens on the top shelf, Father. I will need you to place them on the birthing table." She looked at Roxanne, " I am going to apply pressure points to take away the pain, Roxanne, if that is what you desire."

Just then a massive contraction hit her and she screamed, grabbing T'Lyn's face she said "Punch whatever you have to but get the pain and the baby out of me!"

Solok rounded and laid the birthing linens on the table. He placed the pillow at her head and T'Lyn lay her down with great care, "Let go of mah fach, Rosxhann." T'Lyn said, as Roxie pushed her lips together.

Roxanne released her T'Lyn's face and pointed at Solok, "You! You are never touching me do you hear me? Never are you getting near me with that penis! NEVER again!" She growled.

T'Lyn watched Solok look like he was being whipped physically at Roxanne's words, she smirked and began pressing on her step mother's stomach. "This is going to cause discomfort but it will cease the pain."

Roxanne squealed calling T'Lyn several names, before she went very still, "Where did the pain go?" she breathed.

"It is neuro-pressure, Roxanne." T'Lyn said calmly putting Roxanne's legs up in the stirrups.

Solok took Roxanne's hand and looked at his daughter, "You have done this before haven't you, T'Lyn?"

T'Lyn shook her head, "No father, I've never delivered a baby before." Solok's mouth flew open but T'Lyn raised her hand, "That was sarcasm, Father. Very unbecoming a Reldai, I know, but as the humans say if you ask a stupid question it requires a stupid answer." She pulled the stool over to Roxanne's spread legs and began examining her, "You are well dilated, Roxanne. The child is in good position." She stood again and entered her office without another word.

Roxanne looked up at Solok, "I'm scared." She whispered.

Solok could feel her fear through their bond. He stroked her hair. He remembered this moment with Cleo, the fear they both held. He swallowed, "K'Diwa, you will be alright." He sent her soothing calm through their bond, "You will be a fine mother." He caressed her hair again, seeing T'Lyn walking toward them with water and things he frowned. He believed Roxanne would be a fine mother, but if experience taught him anything, he was not a good father. Not even now.

T'Lyn took her place between Roxanne's legs. He placed her fingers on her step mother's belly. Roxanne smiled, "I feel you T'Lyn…as if you are somehow apart of me."

A moment later T'Lyn moved, "You will want to push now."

Roxanne began pushing, and within a half a dozen strains the garden came alive with the cries of a baby. Roxanne started to cry, "Is…Is…she…OK?"

T'Lyn cleaned the baby, wrapping her in clean white cloth. She held up the child intoning a Vulcan blessing and then handed her to Roxanne. "Behold, your girl child, Roxanne of Gol. What is thy child's name?"

Roxanne looked at the baby with wonder. She had delicate pointed ears, and fire red hair, she yawned and her eyes opened, they were a blue green. She looked up at Solok, who was looking down at his new daughter in awe. Roxanne looked at T'Lyn, "Her name is Rowan."

"So be it." T'Lyn said, bowing to her and then Solok, "I celebrate the increase of your family. Welcome Rowan daughter of Solok." T'Lyn bowed to all three, and then moved to clean Roxanne preparing her to move again.

Solok reached out and stroked the soft shell of his daughter's pointed ears, "Greetings Rowan. I am your father." He watched T'Lyn begin to walk away with the water and the after birth. He caught up with her, "Her birth went easy, T'Lyn. You did well. Your birth went much longer, and ended in a surgery."

T'Lyn looked back at Roxanne who was looking at her baby with awe and love, "My mother did not have a Reldai, she had a doctor. The doctors do not think Reldai have a place in medicine, but we know things, at least in the ancient times we did. I melded with her, and used neuro pressure not only to ease her pain but to make her muscles work more efficiently."

"You take the pain?"

"Not much of it, the pressure points help but yes, we do. I have delivered many children this way." She gave him a tiny smile, "Congratulations, Father."

"Will you not spend some time with us and your sister?"

"In a while, I must dispose of this, and meditate." She started to walk away, but turned to him, "I…appreciate the offer though."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Nirak was pacing back and forth in the great room as T'Sen sat reading over the ancient and modern translations in Vulcan. "Ashaya, this is…I don't want to have to learn a whole new Vulcan. We know Vulcan already." He said swatting at the tapestry."

"Nirak, we need to know how to communicate." T'Sen said pressing a button.

"You know this Earth standard, you can translate for me." He threw himself across the table under her face, "Please."

She pushed him off the table and pointed to the seat pushing another padd to him, "I do know earth standard, but we also need to know the language of our own planet, our own people."

Nirak sighed, staring at the monitor, "Very well."

Sarek entered the great room, his hands folded before him he bowed slightly to Nirak and T'Sen. In earth standard he spoke to T'Sen, "Do you require anything, T'Sai?"

T'Sen looked at him and then spoke in ancient Vulcan to Nirak, "His mannerisms, and his look do remind me of Surak, do they not you?"

Nirak looked at him, and nodded, "Very much so, though, Surak had blue eyes did he not? This one has brown eyes. He looks more disagreeable, perhaps grumpy," he chuckled, "Not that cousin did not. He did have a disagreeable countenance so you are correct, he looks like the old man."

T'Sen stood and looked at Sarek closer, "We are well, Osu. I can think of nothing we require yet." She could feel something radiating off of him, his emotions were plane to her through her skill of telepathy and empathy, "There is something you require of us." She said walking around him.

Sarek bowed his head again, "There is T'Sai."

"Speak thy mind, Sarek." She said pointing to the chair bidding him sit.

"T'Sai, since you have arrived these many weeks ago, we have given you time to adjust to the understandable shock of the time shift, but we have need of you." He folded his hands on the table and watched her take her seat.

"This is my family, my house, I will do what is required."

"We have not had a strong matron, in several generations. Our house is divided for the first time in eight hundred years, and we require a strong presence, and a wise and logical guide. My son has run the house for a long time, but he is now elderly and in poor health. I have come to ask if you would take your place as matron."

She smirked, "There is no question that I will be matron, Sarek, this is my clan." She said firmly, "But I understand the need for formality. I will require more information of course. As of yet we do not know the year, nor do we know what our language has become. I cannot lead the people speaking the human tongue. "

Sarek nodded, "I understand, T'Sai, but you may not have the luxury of time before you take your rightful place. You see, there is another than the family would have as matron, but she does not wish to claim. There are several families that wish to lay claim, Clan T'Hya has made overtures, for reasons we do not know, as has clan T'ua."

Nirak watched the Sarek speak, "What is he saying, Ashaya, I recognize the names T'Hya and T'ua…are they here too?"

T'Sen waved her hand to him, "Hush, Nirak, no but their clans live on apparently." She replied to her husband in their tongue, and then looked to Sarek again speaking in English, "Who is this that so many would lay claim to her?"

Sarek raised both eyebrows, "She was wife of Surak. She is the clan of Gol, but…"

T'Sen stood, "T'Lyn is also here? " she rounded on the table and grabbed Sarek by the shoulders, "This is her time?"

Sarek nodded, "Yes, she and her family are…"

"I know her she is my friend. What measures have they taken to try to secure her in the clan?" she squeezed his shoulders.

"The clans have sent to attempt to bond her. They are offering her mates." Sarek said evenly.

Nirak stood, "I hear the name T'Lyn…is she here?"

T'Sen twisted to look at him, "Seriously, Nirak, enough I will explain when I have something to explain." She looked back to Sarek, "Wait, our house is divided thinking she should be our matron so we have sent someone as well. Who was this we sent?"

"It was me T'Sai. I was…dead, as illogical as it may sound. I died many years ago, but an entity known as Q did something."

T'Sen let go of him and waved her hand, "I know of Q he is who brought us to this time. But you are bonded to the human woman, Amanda."

"I was not at the time. Amanda and I were married many years ago. She died, and I married another human woman, and then I died. Amanda was found in the prisons of S'Vec." He explained.

She backed away, "S'Vec lives?"

Sarek nodded, "Yes, T'sai. He abducted T'Lyn in the Forge and took from her Surak's last child."

T'Sen turned; walking to the window she placed her fingers to her lips. Nirak followed her. "What my wife?"

"The air of trouble lingers thick in my house. We have no time to learn, we must have the knowledge now. It will not be complete, but I must meld with Sarek, and then you with me."

"I heard the name S'Vec, T'Sen. Is it possible that he is also here?"

She gave him a furtive look, "It is, and he has already harmed T'Lyn. She was pregnant when the last battle happened, he has taken her child. Now, the clans fight to control her. I must take charge of this house. We must speak to T'Lyn. Do I have your permission my husband to meld with Sarek?"

Nirak stroked her cheek, "We will do whatever is needed. It seems as if we left one war and stepped into another, we must be prepared. I wonder…did T'Lyn's line survive?"

"I do not know, my husband, but we are about to discover. If he does not know we will search out T'Lyn and find out." She turned to look at Sarek, bidding him come to her with her hand. Speaking in the earth language she said, "I would meld with you to learn of the things we do not know. Are you agreeable to this?"

Sarek stood and walked toward her. He folded his hands before him and bowed his face so she could touch his psi-points with a greater ease. "As you wish, T'Sai."

T'Sen placed her fingers on his face, and without a bit of concentration found herself within his mind. She stood before Surak, who was standing in the sanctuary dressed in his burgundy robes, "Greetings, T'Sen." He said walking toward her, "It has been too long." He held his fingers out for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all who are following this story and reviewing...This is pretty much a Sensara written chappy with a dash me...I've been so busy without her I'd pretty much not have updates. This story's description is going to change a bit...it has only just started to become clear where this is going. Hope you enjoy.. **

Roxie walked into T'Lyn's office. She noticed the T'Lyn was just moving from her meditation spot and didn't want to bother her until she was fully out of her meditation, so she sat down at her desk. Leaning forward she was looking through the pictures laid out. It was cute she thought to see T'Lyn look so happy, and in a couple pictures it tugged at her heart to see her with children on her hip.

She was about to lean back when she saw a picture that made her jaw drop. Picking it up she stared at it for the longest time.

"That was my husband, Roxanne that is Surak." T'Lyn said coming toward her desk with a pot of tea and two cups.

"This guy is Surak?" she gaped.

"Yes, handsome man wouldn't you say?" T'Lyn said with a grin now looking over her shoulder.

"Oh that's not why I'm all gaping like a lunatic, T'Lyn. I'm staring it down because he looks EXACTLY like a teacher I had, who became an Admiral." She put the picture down and ran from T'Lyn's office then ran right back, "Derp, I forgot you have the same computer links I do."

T'Lyn stiffed a giggle as she poured the tea, "Go search the computer, Roxanne." She could not think that a human would look like Surak, but her curiosity was peaked that much was true.

Roxanne tapped at the console and in a moment the Admiral flashed up on the screen. She turned the console toward T'Lyn, who choked on her tea. Putting the tea to the side she bent over and looked at the picture, "That is...frightening. I wonder...I wonder if somehow some of Surak's genetics made it to Earth? I mean, my mother had vulcan genetics, a totally different clan, but..."

Roxanne giggled, "Well, all I have to say is I'm not pregnant, Solok has the kid, and it only takes a day or so to get to earth." she jumped up, "ROAD TRIP!"

T'Lyn raised an eyebrow, "It would be...interesting. I wonder if his voice is similar."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "Oh just do it! In fact, I'm the matron of this clan! I order us to do it!"

T'Lyn was impressed with Roxanne's command, "If a Vulcan matron orders it, then it shall be done. Question though, Matron, how do we meet the admiral? I mean I have the power to ask for an audience with anyone I wish, since I bear the title I do..."

Roxanne shook her head, "Then it makes it a state visit and I am not going to get dressed up. Nope, we are going to do this old school style. We are going to take off, get dressed up, and we are going to go to the Officers club, it's a bar that all the brass goes to. "

T'Lyn nodded, "And what if he isn't there when we are there."

"Then we have a couple beers and play some darts." She grinned, "Oh come on T'Lyn, you said the other day you'd love to have a cold beer! Solok can handle the baby, I'm in need of some cool earth temperatures and a cold beer too." she pressed her hands together in a begging posture, "Pwease."

T'Lyn nodded, "It will be as you wish, Roxanne."

She threw her hands up in a V "I'm going to go tell Solok. Pack your stuff T'Lyn we are so out of here! Road trip! Fur-low! Vacation!"

Rory pushed open the door to the Officers Club and have a half-hearted salute to the other brass in the joint. He was tired, and today marked the 30th anniversary of that training accident. He had had people die under his command, but when an ensign straight out of the academy with a baby on the way dies, it hits a man hard. Thirty years ago today. She should have been married by now, with her child grown up and getting married. Hell, she might even have a grandchild on the way...

He plopped down at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey, then chugged it down. He didn't want synthehol tonight, and he was going to get buzzed, to ease the pain. Of that he was sure.

He looked around the bar with bleary eyes and noted a couple of hooded strangers in the back of the bar, hidden by shadows. One cast back her hood, and he saw pointed ears under waves of blonde hair. He frowned and wondered how in the world a Vulcan could get blonde hair, but then again, he had read the reports on Sela. Blonde hair and the pointed ears were incredibly rare, but possible. She probably wasn't full Vulcan then. Probably had human in her. Not too strange nowadays, but still, unique.

Rory noted that one of his fellow admirals, a Vulcan man by the name of Sevos, was inching down the bar towards the lady in the corner. Her companion, who still had her hood on, giggled as the man approached them. The lady simply lifted an eyebrow.

T'Lyn spoke in Vulcan to Sevos, "Stay thy place, you approach a matron of the Vulcan house of Gol." She poked Roxanne in the ribs from behind which caused Roxanne to descend into a fit of giggles.

Sevos raised an eyebrow, looking at Roxanne, and then back at the hooded Reldai. "You are a Reldai, traveling with a human?"

T'Lyn stood, "She is no longer of earth, she is of the house of Skol." she bent and whispered to Roxanne to show the medallion around her neck.

Roxanne threw her head back and laughed, the beer was already going to her head. It had been ages since she had drank anything, and it felt kind of good. She pulled the latest IDIC from her cleavage and showed Sevos. "See, I'm Roxanne wife of Solok." she grinned. "Hey, could you do us a favor...I didn't catch your name...what's your name?"

The Vulcan Admiral raised a ta'al, "I am Admiral Sevos, of the clan of maat. I come to serve."

"Well, serve us up two more beers, Sevos, and tell us...have you seen Admiral Chekote around?" she turned to T'Lyn, "For logic's sake take the over robes off, T'Lyn, you aren't here to be a priestess, we are here to enjoy the evening...AND to see if the Admiral is around." She poked Sevos in the chest, "So, the beers and the information, and then your service will honor us."

T'Lyn was glad she was still hidden behind her good; she couldn't have suppressed the surprise...his voice sounded like that of Surak.

Sevos raised an eyebrow and looked around, and he immediately spotted Chekote at the bar, moping into a beer as he always did on this day, every year without fail, for the last 30 years, ever since one of his students, fresh out of the academy, died in a training accident.

He approached his long-time colleague and waited for the man to acknowledge him, and the human looked at him with a bleary, depressed gaze.

"What do you want, Sevos?"

"There are two women here who request your presence at their table. One is Reldai of the house of Skol. I suggest you quit your moping and, as you humans say, look sharp."

"What? Why..."

"Just come."

Chekote rolled his eyes and followed him, his gait a little shaky from the alcohol he had been consuming, and Sevos spun around when he heard glass shattering over the floor.

His human colleague was staring at Roxanne, matron of the clan of Gol, with an expression resembling an Earth deer with lights shining into its eyes.

"It can't be...you...you were...you're supposed to be dead, Ensign!"

Roxanne jumped up and threw her arms around the Admiral, "I was...I mean I nearly was, but Q and T'Lyn and Solok rescued me!" She put her arm around the Admiral and then pointed to T'Lyn, "Take your daaaaahm hood off you silly woman! This is my..." she started laughing, "Step daughter! Solok's daughter." she waved her hand expectantly for T'Lyn to stand and take off her top robes. They had argued about her choice of outfit all night, and Roxanne had won. She was dressed in white, but with bare midriff. Roxanne thought she looked like a belly dancer, and the jewels were pretty. It was the one benefit to being house matron; boss T'Lyn around in fun, and lots of shiny jewelry. She peeked around at Sevos who was standing there gawking at the scene, "Beers for everyone, Sevos, macht schnell my good man this is a celebration!" She kissed Chekote on the cheek and kicked out a chair for him, "Sit!"

Sevos called over the waiter and ordered drinks as the matron had ordered, and he watched Chekote slump in his chair, staring blearily at Roxanne.

"So...wow. You're a clan matron now, huh?"

"Right on, admiral."

They began to talk, and it did please Sevos to see Chekote look more cheerful that he did on this day, but he turned his attention to the stunning Reldai, who was staring intently at Chekote, examining his every feature, a painful sort of sadness in her eyes.

Their drinks came and Sevos placed them in the middle of the table, letting the ladies take one themselves. It wouldn't be proper for him to hand them anything, considering Roxanne was married and the Reldai was most likely bonded as well. He knew what line he shouldn't cross when it came to propriety.

T'Lyn handed Roxanne her beer and took one of her own. She was about to take a drink when Roxanne slugged her in the side, "Show him!"

T'Lyn blinked, "What?"

"Shoooow himmm the picture!" She slugged the Admiral in the side too, "You guys aren't going to believe this! Seriously! "she looked at Sevos and pointed, "This is going to blow your Vulcan mind!"

Chekote looked at T'Lyn, "Show me what?"

T'Lyn was frosting green eying Roxanne who pointed at her again, "Do they sound the same? Do they?"

T'Lyn nodded.

Sevos scooted forward, "What is she talking about Reldai?"

"T'Lyn," she corrected, "Just call me T'Lyn."

Chekote nodded, "T'Lyn."

Roxanne giggled, "Show them!" Poking her side.

"Roxanne I did not bring the picture to the bar. It is back at the suite." T'Lyn said trying to slap Roxanne's poking.

"Then, I guess we have to go dancing! The hotel we are staying at has a bar and a dance club. Who is with us?!" she said downing her beer. "Come one guys, the night is young! Admirals you could use a dance and fresh air to sober up before we go get plowed!"

Rory fell in step with Roxanne, smiling down at her like a father to his daughter. "I was always so proud of you, Ms. Hartman," he said firmly. "I can't believe you're still with us. And thriving...how's your baby?"

"Getting a little bigger every day. She's still tiny though."

"A little girl? What's her name?"

"Rowan."

"Rowan and Roxanne...that's a beautiful name. So...did she get pointed ears like her father? Did she get red hair?"

"Yes to both!"

Rory gasped in delight. "Oh, good luck keeping the boys away from that one. I remember Solok. A bit pompous, but he was a good-looking young man. She's going to look like some woodland elf when she grows up."

Roxanne pointed back at T'Lyn, "That's Solok's oldest daughter. She kind of looks like a woodland elf, so yeah I think Rowan will too."

T'Lyn shook her head and noticed Sevos falling in behind them, silent and his hands fixed behind his back. She shook her head again, this was so surreal.

"Ok, I can't hold it back T'Lyn," She put her arm around Rory, "Rory, can I call you that?"

He nodded, "You are not in Star Fleet any more so I see nothing wrong with it."

"Rory, you look exactly like T'Lyn's dead husband. I mean, like perfect match twins separated at birth." she grinned, "And here is the kicker. You will never ever guess who her late husband was." She looked at Sevos and Rory both, "Come on, guess. You'll never guess not in a million years."

"The artist formally known as Prince," Rory said dryly, sending Roxanne into another fit of giggles. It warmed his heart to hear it, and he chuckled a little at his own joke.

"I read the report that a Starfleet officer, the daughter of Ambassador Solok, was lost in the Forge for several days. I don't suppose that was you?" Sevos asked.

"It was," T'Lyn said with a sigh. "For me, it was not several days, admiral."

"It was what, seventy years or something?" Roxanne chimed in tugging at Rory, " No, admiral, think Vulcan. Like, what makes Vulcans so damn Vulcan."

"Uh...logic?"

She giggled. "Good! Now keep going along that line..."

Sevos frowned. "Surely you are not referring to Kurnik, grandson to T'Hya?"

T'Lyn raised an eyebrow, and Roxanne giggled. "Nope, further back, admiral!"

Sevos' frown deepened. "You are not referring to..."

He stared at his colleague with wide eyes, taking in every feature, the color of his eyes, the lines of his nose... "Surak?"

Rory frowned. "You're joking."

"No it's no joke," Roxanne said with a smile, "Oh T'Lyn, you have your IDIC's on! Show them the hologram!"

"Not in the middle of the street, Roxanne." She replied turning a frosted green, "We are not far from the Hotel, I will show them there."

Rory smirked, "Do I sound like him?'

"Yes, minus an accent you have that he did not. Your tones and inflections are...uncanny."

Sevos stepped forward, "I find this all highly unlikely." he then opened his mouth and shut it, "But I...there is a controversy brewing over a Reldai, my clan mother has contacted Ambassador Solok and Soval. I do not know the details."

Roxanne giggled, "Yeah I know, the hottest booty on Vulcan right now, from Sarek down to the street sweeper. And tonight she is free as a bird, no T'Sai's to answer to, no melds to mind just...T'Lyn! Former Star Fleet Lt. teacher!"

Sevos corrected her, "If she is Reldai, she is always Reldai." He cocked an eyebrow, "Did you come to claim the Admiral as your mate?"

Rory felt himself blush. "Uh, Sevos, not tryin to rain on your parade...I have a wife. And three kids. So, no. I've got my Lisa, and that's all I need."

Sevos raised an eyebrow. "Then we must respect your marriage. May I ask, why is there controversy over you? We have our own Reldai, so I see no reason why we would need another."

"Because she can whoop your Reldai's ass over the Forge and back!" Roxanne said proudly, slapping T'Lyn on the back. "I've seen her kick ass before. It's scary."

"Roxanne, please..."

"Ok, ok, I'll shut up."

Rory shook his head. "I look like...the father of Vulcan logic! Wait till Lisa gets a load of this..."

"It was not my intention to claim you as a mate, Admiral." T'Lyn said, "I do not know why I am such a...commodity, Sevos. Other than I hold many of the undocumented teachings of Surak, walked with him for 70 years. T'Klaas and I were at his side. I suppose that makes me valuable as a power object among the clans."

"And she kicks ass!" Roxanne interjected putting her arm around T'Lyn's neck, "This Reldai came up to us, and was like I did the...Fal..fall..

"Fal tor pan." T'Lyn said.

"Yeah, that, and T'Lyn put her fingers on the guys face and was like...She has done it incorrectly. Naturally, that didn't go down well, because she was from Surak's clan, their high reldai, and T'Lyn put her fingers on her face and the woman started screaming faster than a Ferengi can turn a sliver of gold pressed latinum into a bar."

"Yes, well, "T'Lyn cleared her throat, "You may be more than a simple doppelganger for Surak, Admiral. You may actually carry his genetics."

Sevos stared at Chekote, and Rory blushed. "As far as I know, I don't have any Vulcans in the family. Well, except for great-great-great-great-great grandmother, Joanna. She had a Vulcan husband, but my mom only told me she disappeared on Vulcan and was never seen from again. That's the closest to a Vulcan my family has ever gotten."

"When was this, admiral? When did she disappear?"

"Oh, back in the 22nd century. About 5 years before the first Enterprise was launched."

T'Lyn nodded, remembering the genetic records she was able to unearth in her search for her lost children and their descendants, "I know of this woman, she bonded with a minister..." she turned away from them and walked lost in her thoughts, it felt like she might not be able to breathe, this man was a descendant. She found Sevos looking at her he had moved to block her.

"You must not go off on your own Reldai. He is...of Surak's clan?" he asked looking between her and Rory.

"Yes."

Roxanne slugged, Rory, "They are always so uptight! Let's go get them a little drunk and loosen them up shall we?"

Rory grinned, "Let's do it, Roxanne."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Another shot, T'Lyn!" Roxanne cried pushing shots over to her and Sevos, who was sitting so close to T'Lyn now he was nearly on her lap.

Rory snickered at how incredibly smashed Sevos was getting, and it was bringing out a very interesting side of the man. He had always been so uptight, so concerned with rules and propriety, but it turned out that when tipsy, the man liked to flirt something fierce. He actually had a very dry sense of humor under all the logic.

"Oh my Lord, look at them!" Roxanne hissed in his ear as T'Lyn and Sevos made a toast in High Vulcan to something or other before downing their shots. "And I thought Solok was crazy when drunk..."

"Solok's been drunk?"

"Ever seen a Vulcan eat chocolate? Not really drunkenness...but they go for what they want, and things can get...interesting."

"Wow...Sevos would kill me. Literally kill me...I wouldn't risk it. I think I like him better drunk, to be honest. He's...weirdly witty."

Roxanne put her arm around Rory's shoulder, "You are the great, great whatever great Grandchild of that woman right there and descendant of the Father of all Logic!" she grinned, "How does that make you feel?"

"That's wild Roxanne. When do we see the picture?"

Roxanne slapped her forehead, "Duh, that's right!" she sauntered over "T'Lyn, and Sevos let's head up to the room and show the pictures. Then we can go dancing!"

T'Lyn stood, wobbly and wobbly on her legs she tried to stand straight, "Very well. Let us come to my room."

Rory grinned wildly as Sevos actually smiled a little at T'Lyn as she stumbled out of the lift, but Roxanne was there to hold the Reldai up.

"Whoa there, sister, we ain't out at sea."

"That is highly illogical, Roxanne. We are in a hotel. And I am not your sister."

"Ever heard of an expression, sweet pea?"

"I am not a bean either."

Rory laughed. "Wow...I don't think she's had enough to drink."

Roxanne grinned. "She's just being Vulcan. Maybe alcohol brings out the Vulcan stick-up-the-ass-ness in her. Not quite sure."

"Hey, I'm half human too! I just...am out of practice." She grinned, "It's been a long time you know." she giggled, "Ok, pictures."

T'Lyn walked over to her bags and pulled out a bunch of pictures. She crooked her finger at Rory, "Come hither my little grandchild and see your many greats grandfather."

When Rory took the picture she touched his cheek, "My descendant."

Rory looked at Sevos, who actually looked jealous. "You, Admiral Chekote, are of the house of Surak." Sevos bowed his head deeply. "You honor us with your presence. As does the Lady T'Lyn, and the Lady Roxanne."

Roxanne giggled. "Suck up! And I can say that because you're not going to remember this in the morning!"

"Ms. Hartman, he's only trying to be polite! How would you react if you met someone who was the bona fide descendent of Buddha or something like that?"

He looked at Sevos again and laughed. "Oh, don't worry, admiral, I'll be reminding you of this in the morning. Oh, Vice-Admiral Chenok is going to wet himself!"

"Your children are my lineage too, Admiral, you are all of my house." she grinned and fell over backward onto the bed. A few tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, "I'm not alone." she whispered. Looking up at Rory with a soft smile. She clicked her IDIC and a hologram of Surak appeared speaking in ancient Vulcan, "Listen, you can hear your fore father."

Roxanne placed her hands on his shoulders, "Scary isn't it."

Chekote nodded, "It's me as a damn Vulcan."

Sevos raised an eyebrow, "You are a damn Vulcan, Admiral."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

A light beam snuck through the hotel curtains and hit T'Lyn in the face. Her eyes parted just as a snoring Roxanne rolled over and slapped her cheek. She rolled away only to roll into Sevos, who if she had not seen his chest move looked more dead than alive. She began crawling out the end of the bed and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and it was Rory grinning. "I've never been a late sleeper either, even after a night of drinking." He lifted T'Lyn up and sat her on the floor, "Care for some coffee with me."

"That would be agreeable, Admiral." She whispered in return.

"Should we wake them up?"

T'Lyn shook her head, "I do not know about Sevos, but I do know Roxanne, and it would be unadvisable. Solok has said many times that waking her is like waking an angry sehlat."

He smirked, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

T'Lyn slipped on her over robes and followed Rory out into the hall. "So, am I remembering things correctly…I'm a descendant of yours and…Surak?"

"You are." T'Lyn said softly, "If you came to Vulcan you would be honored. Which, may or may not appeal to you, but.." she turned and looked up to him, "I would like it very much if you and your family came to Vulcan to visit. I would like to meet your family."

"My boys are away on assignment, but my daughter Diane could come. Me and my daughter enough? I would like to see Vulcan, I've never been."

"You and your daughter are more than enough, Admiral." T'Lyn said with a small smile.

He scratched his head, "Kind of hard to wrap my mind around it all. You know I'm going to have to file a report with Star Fleet."

"Understandable, but not desirable, Admiral…" T'Lyn said and he held up his hand to her to silence her.

"If you are my relative, call me Rory."

T'Lyn bowed her head, "Rory, there is much going on that you must know before you make such a proclamation to Star Fleet. There are..enemies of our bloodline, ancient and powerful enemies." She folded her hands before her, "In fact, I would ask you to bring Sevos, and keep him silent until we can speak. "

Rory laughed, "Sevos doesn't listen to me T'Lyn."

T'Lyn turned to him all trace of humor gone, "He will now, Rory. Your life with him and all Vulcans who will know this has changed."

"I'll be damned…"

"We all may, Rory…" she said with a sigh, "we all may."


	4. Chapter 4

T'Sen saw Surak standing before her surrounded by a dreamy almost idealized memory of the great sanctuary. He was holding his fingers out to her. He smiled softly, "It's good to see you again T'Sen."

T'Sen looked around she could feel Sarek near and Surak now obviously. It was no wonder why Sarek reminded her so much of Surak, he was carrying his katra. "I melded here to learn the modern vulcan language, to lean the things I have not the time to learn." she swallowed and approached him, "I don't understand..." she pressed her finger tips against his, "I...don't understand."

Surak smiled ever so slightly, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Do you think I would allow S'Vec to destroy my katra when there is so much to be learned, T'Sen?"

It was pleasant to brush his fingers to hers. He loved T'Lyn, and always would, but T'Sen was also a part of him, had borne a child by him...perhaps she could find some love in the man he was sharing lives with now.

"I have only ever wanted you to be content, T'Sen," he said softly. "Are you angry with me? I can feel your resentment...I deserve nothing better, after all I put you through."

Her eyes narrowed just slightly and she turned from him. Her breathing came quicker, part of her was mortified that he could sense her resentment, a resentment she suppressed for nearly 70 years. There was no hiding it here, in this place, "Does this man, Sarek, know? Does he know our truth? " she said in a clipped way, "I resent..." she confessed, "I resent I was not your wife." She turned back to him, "Nirak, is a good man, but..." she fell silent and looked away from Surak, unable to face him with this darkest of secrets now in the open between them.

Surak frowned, pained to hear her say that. "T'Sen, look at me..."

She turned and faced him with the same pain in her eyes he had seen when T'Lyn had left him. She had always loved him, it seemed, and he had been blind to it.

"Oh, T'Sen, how I wish I could erase the past. It pains me to see you in pain. You were always a part of me, and always will be...Sarek does not know. Not yet. But I believe he can sense your pain."

"I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to hurt T'Lyn..." hot tears rolled down her cheeks, "But yes, Surak, I did. I always wanted you. The day you came to me to confess you still desired me, before you went to Seleya...It took all that I was not to demand a Kali-fee. I wanted to be your wife!" she said loudly, "Yet, at the same time I feel a pain for T'Lyn, so loyal and so devout, and history does not remember her. It remembers me, it remembers my clan..." she pointed at him, "Our clan." She shrugged, "So in the end did I have more of you than she did, it seems, but it was hollow when you turned to her for your fever. " she hung her head, "And yet I have Nirak, a good man who I do not burn for, who is no twin for my katra, I have done him a disservice."

"No one can change the past, T'Sen," he said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We can only look to the future. Try to begin anew with Sarek at your side. And remember that I am the one at fault...for hurting you both."

She looked up at him with pain in her eyes.

"There are days when I curse logic, and curse the way I paved for my people, when I wish I could be like S'Vec and my father, and take you and T'Lyn...see, T'Sen? You were a better Vulcan than I. We all have our flaws, our dark desires...and now our world is threatened yet again. A clan war is brewing on the horizon, just like the days of old. And all for the power of one woman, who loved a flawed man."

"And take that away from T'Lyn as well. I know I cannot allow a war to come, not with S'Vec on the horizon still. But..." she shook her head knowing T'Lyn well enough to know that she would not protest, not for her, yet wondering what fate it would seal for her to take away the one thing she might have to hold onto. The legacy.

She saw the doubts in Sarek's mind that Amanda was truly Amanda, the brief history between he and T'Lyn. She knew Nirak and she, their bond was serviceable but not strong. He would have no problem finding another. She looked at Surak, "Is it your desire that I take this man as my bond mate, Surak? Is this the only way I can have what I was denied?"

"It is my desire that you be happy, T'Sen," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Perhaps a bond with him will make up for the 70 years of hurt I put you through. I have seen his mind...he is much like me. You will find him an agreeable mate...forgive me, that was...boastful."

It lightened his heart to see her smile at him, and she stepped forward.

"Can I have one thing before I go, Surak?"

He returned the smile. "Yes, ashal-veh?"

"May I have a kiss?"

He raised his hand and stroked her lovely pointed ear. "If that is what you wish, then I will grant it."

T'Sen stepped up to him, stroking his ears, running his fingers over his cheeks, "It was hell watching you die, Surak." she whispered and pressed her lips onto his, wrapping her arms tight around his body. In the back of her mind she felt him teaching her those things she had come to learn. She opened her mouth to him, caressing his tongue with her, coaxing it into a sweet dance. *Surak, I love you.* she thought to him, and the memories of their night of passion flooding her mind.

She pulled back wanting so much more, but knowing the only way she would have what she desired was to bond with, Sarek.

Sarek opened his eyes as the meld ended and stared at T'Sen, seeing her through new eyes. *Here is the one I want you to take as your mate* Surak had said, and Sarek raised an eyebrow. She was an agreeable female, so much less...Vulcan than the females he knew, yet so much more at the same time. It was a confusing conundrum.

"T'Sen?" he said softly, dropping formalities. For some reason he knew it would be acceptable. He wasn't sure how to proceed, and he looked to her for confirmation. Did Surak tell her as well?

T'Sen nodded, "Sarek," she said the formality gone in her voice as well. From the meld she knew he favored humans, because he had a hidden secret...he needed more so than most vulcan men, the feel of love. He was in a way, addicted to that aspect humans had been able to give him. She approached him, "Surak, you carry him now. How much do you know of...the past?" she tilted her head looking at him softly.

"Only bits and pieces," he replied. "He comes to me in dreams mostly, and we discuss things. When I wake I have no memory of it...until now." He tilted his head at her. "You're speaking modern Vulcan now," he said approvingly. "And with the most endearing accent."

Nirak smiled at her, but the smile she returned was pained. He knew they would have to discuss their future together, whether to stay together, or to break their bonds and go their separate ways.

"The accent is that of ancient Shir Kahr, the original one before it was watered down by..." she shrugged, "It matters not. Thank you." She turned to Nirak, who she could see had some inkling in his manner, and then back to Sarek, "I would speak to you again soon, Sarek, but must first speak with Nirak in private. He does not understand our words, in this modern tongue. I must..." she looked to Sarek, "I actually do not know what I must first do. Perhaps I need to speak with you first. Did Surak give you his...wishes in regard to your bond mate?"

"He only said to be cautious. Nothing more. And I...I have my suspicions."

She nodded. "Then, Sarek, son of Skon, if you would leave us?"

He bowed his head to both of them and left the room to go meditate on what just happened.

Amanda slipped out from the large ornamental pot with a smile on her face. So...Sarek, her erstwhile lover, carried Surak's katra. S'Vec would be pleased...but this T'Sen stood in her way. She knew Sarek had doubts about her, and it irked her. She had tried to initiate intimacy between them like the old days, but he only gave her half-hearted touches, nothing concrete, nothing passionate. He seemed...reluctant to consummate the renewal of the bond, and never melded with her like he did sometimes when they were together.

She shook her head and went back to her room, thinking on what to do next.

T'Sen looked at Nirak he had made himself comfortable with his feet up on the table. He was looking at her. There was nothing accusatory in his eyes, but there was a knowing. "You wish our bond to be broken then." he said bluntly. T'Sen winced at his honestly, for a moment confused but realizing that through their bond he knew some what of what had transpired, at least those things that had evoked a powerful emotion.

T'Sen opened her mouth, there was no easy way to say the truth. "I would find it agreeable."

Nirak nodded and let his feet slip from the table, "Then it will be your job to find me a new bondmate, since I am of this house and you now are the matron." He stood and cocked his head at her. "Can I ask a question?"

She nodded.

"What is it about Surak?" he snorted, "My cousin was never what I would call a comely man, his words were pretty enough, but..." he shrugged, "His countenance appears to be that of a sehlat who chewed through a fence to get a stick." he laughed slightly amused at his own description.

He saw her lips lift upward in a slight smile. "I don't know...he was the first man to make me feel...worthy of something. He instilled such hope in me...you did too, Nirak, and I thank thee for it. I will find you a worthy mate. Does species matter to you? Would you like a Vulcan, or shall I find you a human or a hybrid? Your personality is annoyingly charming enough," she teased, "so any woman worth anything would be very pleased to have you."

"I want a human. I have seen and learned enough of them that I believe myself suited for the that species, more so than a Vulcan or hybrid." he stood and approached her, "We will need a reldai to break our bond, T'Sen. I'd rather it be T'Lyn. I know she is skilled in such matters, and frankly this house's reldai I would not trust to heal a head ache." He nodded, "Thank you for the time we had and the children, T'Sen. May your new mate and you, live long and prosper." He raised the ta'al and bowed his head, "I will go remove my things from our room."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok was standing with Rowan on his hip when the shuttle arrived from Earth. T'Lyn and Roxanne stepped off, Roxanne ran to Solok kissing him on the cheek in front of everyone and lifting the baby into her arms, "Did Rowan and Daddy miss me."

Solok stiffened slightly, "Your absence was felt Ashaya." He nodded to T'Lyn, "Your absence was felt in a different way, T'Lyn. I have a man claiming to be your cousin in our home. He is a most…"

Solok was cut off by Nirak who bounded through Solok and Roxanne. In a swoop he picked up T'Lyn and twirled her in the air. Speaking ancient Vulcan he cried out, "Little cousin! I was told you were in Gol and I came and now you are here!" He dropped her to the ground and kissed her cheek, "You are a sight for the sunburn of my eyes that is your father. For all the Lava in the planes I could not make him laugh, or even smirk. He is worse than you described."

T'Lyn blinked, "Nirak?"

"The one and same." He turned and spoke in modern Vulcan, "Oh and who is this divine creature?" he bowed a courtly bow, "I am Nirak of Shir Kahr, lovely lady, and who might you be?"

Solok stepped forward, "This is Roxanne of Gol, and my bond mate."

"Peace, brother, I mean your family no disrespect." Nirak said with a small grin, "In fact, " he said putting his arm around Solok's shoulder, "We are family. T'Lyn is my cousin, so too are you and your bond mate!"

"Nirak, where is…T'Sen?"

Nirak turned to her and spoke again in the ancient dialect, "She will be here presently, T'Lyn, she comes with her new bond mate, or soon to be new bond mate."

T'Lyn shook her head, "What!"

Nirak looked over at Roxanne and Solok, "So emotional sometimes." He chuckled, "We have been here a month now, she has chosen a new bond mate, and I will not have the bond broken by anyone but you. "

Solok ushered Roxanne and waved T'Lyn, "Come it is unbecoming to speak on such things in public."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Amanda went to the back of the cave and activated a small device hidden there. A hologram of S'Vec popped up, "You have a report so soon?"

Amanda bowed her head, "I do master. I know where Surak's katra is held, and bring you other news."

"Speak."

"Sarek has Surak's katra, Master."

S'Vec smiled, "Oh that is most excellent news. Has he approached you about T'Lyn yet?"

"No master, in fact he is asking for our bond to be broken but it another he wishes to claim."

S'Vec quirked an eyebrow, "Another? I find it difficult to believe that. Who would Sarek claim other than T'Lyn?"

"A couple came unto the house, Master, Nirak and T'Sen. After a mind meld with the woman, which I saw, he came to me later and told me he wished to break our bond."

S'Vec's eyes widened slowly, he threw his head back and laughed, clapping his hands together, "Oh if I had planned it myself, I could not have done better. Wait! I did plan it, it just took two thousand years to come to pass! Tell me now, what did you say?" He said with a wicked grin.

"I told him I had to think on what he asked of me. Of course I wished your orders, Master." She bowed her head to him.

"Oh by all means give him what he wishes. Break the bond, and allow him his freedom with T'Sen!" S'Vec snorted, "Where is this Nirak now?"

"He has gone to Gol, Master, as T'Sen and Sarek will when they have my answer. Nirak said T'Lyn is the only Reldai he would trust to undo his bond with T'Sen."

S'Vec slammed his fist over and over into an unseen object as he laughed, "Oh this is priceless, Amanda, you have served me well, and you shall continue to. This is better than I could have dreamed. Go quickly to Sarek and give him his freedom. Demand as Nirak did that you have T'Lyn break the bond. If you can take Nirak as a mate do so, but keep me appraised of everything. Befriend T'Lyn, if you will, but keep your eyes on everything that transpires. The game is afoot now!" he slammed his fist again, and the hologram went dark.

Amanda walked from the cave carefully making herself cry, so her eyes would be puffy, she went to find her future ex-husband and his new potential mate. So S'vec has ordered, so it shall be done.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to Sensara for helping me along here. I'm sick, and taking care of mom who is sick, which gives a small pause in the work I've been doing. I'm trying to get as much of this out as I can while I am sick because it's gonna be back to work when I feel better. I'm also sorry I've not been talking to hardly anyone lately, work is a mountain, but I love to eat so I shall continue to work. I know I've screwed with a lot of people's minds in this story, but you know me...10 story story arc...things are coming together that were set up many stories ago. This chapter and the next will start to bring things together for you. Thank you to you who review and read...Months of story arc are coming to a head so you are about to be rewarded. **

Dianne stepped out of the shuttle and followed her dad to the house on top of the hill. They had to climb steps to get there, but eventually they reached the gate and found a small entourage waiting for them.

Her father spoke first. "I'm Admiral Chekote, T'Lyn's...acquaintance. This is my daughter, Dianne."

Roxanne, who she now recognized, grinned at her, and Dianne nodded in reply. One of the Vulcans actually smiled at her, a slender man with bright eyes. Her father kept talking, and she turned her attention to the conversation at hand rather than meeting the man's gaze. She wasn't even quite sure how they were related to these Vulcans (and apparently a human?), but dad had insisted, so she came.

Nirak stepped forward, his turquoise blue eyes glittering at Dianne, "I'm Nirak." he said proudly, "and you are beautiful." he said with a grin. He bent and picked up her hand, "I've been told that, human women are often greeted like this." he kissed her knuckle softly and then looked at her again. He let go of her hand and turned to her father, "GAH!" he let out and grabbed his chest, "You are one ugly human! How did your daughter get so pretty." he snorted and threw his arm around Rory, "I like you though."

Roxanne threw up her hands "Don't mind Nirak he's a bit...different, Dianne, Rory welcome to our home. T'Lyn is in the kitchen making evening meal, Solok is tending the baby, and I was gagging to see you both!" She hugged Dianne, and then pushed Nirak off Rory, "Go tell T'Lyn everyone's here, K? Can you manage that?" she giggled.

Nirak held out his arm to Dianne, "My lady, do you care to ambulate with me?"

Roxanne peaked around Dianne, "Sevos? Oh lawrd, whatever you do don't tell Solok that we..."

"Don't tell Solok what" Solok said coming down the step in his ambassador's robes.

Dianne pushed Nirak off of her. "I wanna hear this story."

Roxanne blushed. "Well, I got him drunk and ended up sleeping in the same room as him. But before you complain, Rory was asleep in that room too, and T'Lyn! It was like a family sleepover, only the Vulcans were drunk. It was quite an experience."

Solok's eyes darkened, and Dianne raised an eyebrow. She got the impression she should bail, and she dragged Rory along with her, leaving the Vulcans and Roxanne to debate whatever they wanted. Nirak tagged along, and she turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"The next time you call my father ugly," she growled, clutching the front of his robes and pulling him in so she could get in his face, "I will kick your ass. I don't appreciate your damn behind calling my daddy ugly. I'm looking at worse right now." She raised a defiant eyebrow at him, and turned when a blonde Vulcan entered the room.

Nirak growled and purred, "As you wish M'Lady."

T'Lyn shook her head, "He called your father ugly, because your father looks exactly like his cousin. It is an endearment." she rolled her eyes, "Of a sorts."

Nirak, waved his hand, "No no, the lady is correct. I had no place."

"The world is ending," Solok said suddenly, "Nirak nearly behaves like a gentleman."

"Hey there eye sun burn I didn't hear your coffin open." Nirak said with a smirk.

T'Lyn bowed to Dianne, "It is an honor to meet you." she looked at Dianne and beamed, "You look...like my first granddaughter, T'Dan." her eyes were wide, "The resemblance is remarkable."

Rory spoke up, "I haven't...I haven't told her." He shrugged and ran his hand through the back of his hair, "Dianne, we are...Vulcan-ish. Um, we...that's your great great grandmother."

Dianne stared at her dad incredulously. "Bull," she said simply. "One distant aunt doesn't make enough...the hell, dad?"

"Apparently so. We could probably look it up in our genome. That's why we're here...and to meet our new family."

"Well," she said in a falsely cheery voice, "so begins our life as a soap opera, right, dad?

"Dianne, they've been generous so far. Be nice," he hissed, and she shook her head.

"Did I say they aren't generous? They're probably great people. I'm just saying this is...dramatic."

She glared at Nirak. "Watch and learn, loudmouth." She turned to T'Lyn and plastered a very pleasant smile on her face. "Ma'am, it is a great honor to be considered your family, and even if we aren't, it would be a good thing to at least call you friend. Thank you for hosting us."

"Not an aunt," T'Lyn said softly, turning from the young woman. "Your great grandmother Joanna, who vanished, and your ancestors were raised by her other sister." she calmly tapped at the com and brought up pictures of Surak and T'Dan standing side by side. "There is no soap opera, Dianne. You are free to accept this or walk away and forget this. If I have inconvenienced you, I apologize." She brought up the genetic labs of both Surak, herself, and of Admiral Chekote, "Those are your father's and my late husband's genetics, as well as mine." She turned to them and bowed, "I'll leave you to have a look. I am making food for evening meal if you wish to stay."

Nirak cast a glance Dianne, "Pretty but not so smart, or nice." he frowned slightly, then turned and slugged Rory playfully, "See ya later ugly." and he skipped out of the room.

Solok moved his hand, "Please do look both of you, the findings are astonishing really. My daughter thought her line dead, but we are making some intriguing discoveries."

Nirak sat on the railing looking in the window as they began looking at the computer sipping some water. He nodded and spoke to himself, "Going to be my mate one day you will, you will."

Dianne tilted her head at him and sneered, but chose not to say anything. She turned to T'Lyn and softened her tone. "I didn't say this was inconvenient, I said it was dramatic. Hey, you're related to the Vulcan Jesus! Isn't that just awesome?" She shook her head and looked over the DNA readings. "Wow." She looked at the comparisons and a new family tree. "Damn. Hot damn...daddy, come look at this!"

"I've already seen his holo-image, honey, I know."

"No, I'm saying come look at this family tree! Isn't it awesome?"

Solok cleared his throat, "Surak was just a man." he frowned and took a seat, holding his fingers up for Roxanne to join him with their child. Roxanne came as he tugged on the bond and sat down next to him.

Rory stood next to his daughter looking over the family tree they had been able to cobble together. He was frowning as he looked at everything, "Wow! This is awesome. There are a lot of really well known Vulcans in this line up; ours seems to be the only human line. V'Lar...I studied her in school. V'Las..." he shook his head, "It seems like they are all..." he looked at Solok, "Where are the modern lines this all seems to stop during the 22nd century?"

Solok shook his head, "They are all either dead or vanished, Admiral. T'Lyn was carrying a child, but she...lost it. It seems you and your family are the last of the line in this time. Though, I am hopeful that things will develop and that will change."

Dianne nodded and noticed Nirak in the next room, staring at her from his perch on an open windowsill. He grinned, but she turned back to the tree.

T'Lyn came back in with food a few minutes later, and everyone (including Nirak) sat down at the table to have some. Dianne noticed that Nirak took a seat across from her, and she gave him a look that dared him to talk to her. She instead stayed silent, eating her meal and keeping her thoughts on the discussion of where T'Lyn's other descendants might be to herself.

Nirak's eyes kept boring into her, and she glared at him, fighting the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him. But he simply grinned and took another bite of his food, keeping his eyes on her like she was the one he wanted to eat. The thought made Dianne shiver, and she turned back to her food.

Nirak kept his eyes on Dianne, but spoke, "So, are you going to tell Sarek about this or keep it to yourself T'Lyn."

T'Lyn raised an eyebrow, "It is not Sarek's business, Nirak. He holds a katra, and he and T'Sen have their family."

Nirak winked at Dianne as he grinned. "Good deal."

Rory spoke to Nirak, "You don't seem very...Vulcan, Nirak. Not like any I've met or worked for before."

Nirak grinned, "Thanks for noticing. I don't follow the old man's teachings completely. While some might term me a Vulcan without logic, I am with logic, but I also have learned to suppress the terrible beast within, without being a kill joy." he pointed to Sevos and Solok, "Like those with sticks in their behind. I live with passion." he gave Dianne a smoldering look, "I know not all Vulcans to do this, but it works for me." He leaned forward and turned his gaze to Rory, "So, you guys going to live a Vulcan life now? Inquiring minds want to know because I'd be glad to introduce you to some Vulcan customs."

"I hardly think we'll be living a Vulcan life, Nirak," Rory replied. "Just because you're family now doesn't mean we're giving up our human traditions. However, learning about Vulcan customs sounds interesting, doesn't it, Dianne?"

"Sounds great," she murmured, taking another bite of food. Yes, learning Vulcan customs would be interesting, to be sure, but she wasn't sure how she felt about learning them from THIS guy.

"Then, by all means, Nirak, you may introduce us to Vulcan customs. It would be good to learn more anyway, considering we'll be visiting more often."

Dianne didn't miss the almost hopeful look on T'Lyn's face, and Dianne made sure to give her a smile. She liked T'Lyn, and was looking forward to getting to know her, and as long as T'Lyn was here, she'd visit all day long.

"That's wonderful!" Nirak said with a charming grin, "Koon'ut..."

T'Lyn shot him a look, "Nirak," she said firmly but calmly, "That is not the tradition we will begin with."

Roxanne stifled her giggles with a big piece of vegetable.

"I would think it would be more agreeable to hear about them first, Nirak. Dianne, what do you do? What kind of job to do hold, are you married?" She glared at Nirak who giggled and leaned back nodding his head. "I would be agreeable to hearing about both of your lives, Rory, Dianne...whatever you are comfortable sharing."

"Dad, you start," she said simply, taking another bite of her food. She didn't exactly feel like sharing, especially not with Nirak. T'Lyn, sure, but not the weird Vulcan across from her. She glanced up at him and saw he was still staring at her, and she narrowed her eyes before looking at her father.

"Well, I'm sure you know I'm an admiral in Starfleet. I was commander of the USS Victory for 8 years before they offered me the desk job, and I took it to have more time with the family." He turned and smiled at Dianne, who put a hand on his shoulder. She remembered the day Mom said Daddy was coming home for good. He never took them on his mission, citing the everyday danger they would be faced with, and he didn't want to run the risk of harming his civilian family by bringing them on board.

"That was the best decision I ever made," he continued, and she squeezed his shoulder.

"And you, Dianne?"

"I went to college for four years. I have a degree in Astrophysics...I know Dad never wanted to me to join Starfleet, and I think that decision is ok with me. I've been searching for work in private research for a year now, and no luck.

Solok spoke up, "That is something I might be able to assist you with, Dianne. My son, Soren, is one of the heads of the Vulcan science academy. With your permission I will inquire for you."

Rory's eyes went wide, "Ambassador..."

Solok looked at him, "It is not a problem, Soren has been looking for an astrophysicist to help with the study of the recent black space anomalies. Star Fleet has asked the science academy to take lead on the project." He looked to Dianne, "Is that agreeable to you?"

Inwardly Nirak was cheering and hopeful that she would say yes, he wanted to stare at her to see her reaction, but opted to look at over her the glass he had in his hand, more discretely.

She gaped at him for a moment. "I...I don't know what to say...wow...thank you, ambassador, I'd be honored."

Rory grinned and rubbed her shoulder. "Thank you, ambassador; we would be very grateful if you would inquire."

Dianne noticed that Nirak's eyes seemed to be dancing, and she frowned at him and directed her attention back to Solok.

"So tell me about your son, ambassador. What's he like?"

She saw Nirak lean forward out of the corner of her eye, and she thought he looked hurt. She ignored him and waited for a reply.

"Soren, he and his wife live in Shir Kahr they just had a child. He is a highly intelligent young man, very young to have made his way to the position he holds now." he stood and brought out a picture of Soren and his wife T'Pan. There was a gleam of pride in his eyes as he showed the picture (yeah solok's fave child LOL LOL). He looked like Solok, almost like a twin. "My other daughter, T'wulf, walks the path of Kolinahr, she is in the temple of Gol. They are twins."

Nirak perked slight as he leaned in to look at the picture, "My oh my is that a handsome and unavailable young man. You really know how to raise them don't you Solok." He sat back down and began eating again, "Now, how long has he been married."

Solok quirked his eyebrow, "T'Pan was his teslu at seven, I arranged it. They married after school and went through academy together. They only just had their first child. Sovak, is the child's name."

Nirak grinned, "And they all lived happily...married." he smirked, "How about you...what's your name again? So-so? Is it?"

"Sevos." Rory amended with a grin, knowing that he was going to call Sevos "So-so" from now on out, at least in his mind.

Sevos quirked an eyebrow at his fellow Vulcan, though he used the term lightly. "I have been an admiral in Starfleet for 26 years. I commanded the Intrepid for 15 years, then taught at the Academy with the new position I held. I teach Engineering and Physics, and I do recall having Solok in my classes. You were an exceptional student, ambassador."

Dianne turned her attention to Roxanne, who started to giggle. "And Admiral Chekote was my Security Systems professor," she chimed. "And a damn fine one too."

Her dad smiled indulgently at her. "It was a shame to let you go, Ms. Hartman. You always brought spunk to the class. I always thought it was exceptionally boring. You and K'Uulfe made that class much more interesting. Though, I do recall you being quite presumptuous in thinking you could make extra credit with the effort you put into the coursework."

Nirak smiled, "It is like a family reunion. You married So-so?" He asked eying him a bit to see if he was looking at Dianne, "I was married but..." he waved his hand, "It's all tragic how it ended."

Solok raised an eyebrow at Nirak and then looked at Sevos, "You were a challenging teacher Admiral. I thank thee for your service." he looked to T'Lyn, "You had neither Chekote nor Sevos for teachers?" he asked realizing he did not know anything about his daughter's education. "You taught at the academy did you not? What did you teach? Did you not know them before now?"

Roxanne snorted and grinned at Rory and Sevos, "Solok didn't raise T'Lyn." she said absently.

T'Lyn sighed slightly, "Rory was an Admiral when I went to school father. I did not have Sevos and I taught survival, combat tactics, and was taking classes in medicine."

Rory and Dianne exchanged a glance, but she went back to eating. Nirak seemed to keep bringing up marriage, and she wasn't sure why. If he was looking for a wife, this seemed like the most obnoxious and ham-handed way to bring that to everyone's attention.

"I am not married," Sevos said neutrally, and she admired his composure. He said nothing more on the subject, and she was silently applauding him for shutting down that topic. She had heard enough of the "when are you going to settle down" spiel from her mother, and she didn't need any more of that conversation. She had a career to chase, and all the guys she knew that weren't dirtbags or complete idiots were already taken.

"My son took your class," Rory said to T'Lyn, taking some of the heat off of Solok. "Survival. He said you were the hardest professor he had."

T'Lyn gave what looked like the ghost of a smile. "It has been a long time since I was a teacher. Your son, I suppose, did not have full-blood Vulcan teachers, then?"

"No, you were the only Vulcan he took."

Dianne smiled at her dad's categorization of T'Lyn as 'Vulcan', getting the distinct impression that T'Lyn probably appreciated being named as such.

Nirak looked at T'Lyn and he got very serious, "She taught reldai when I met her, and survival since we lived in the Forge." he looked at his hands, "I guess not many people can say they lived in the forge sixty or seventy years and lived to tell about it." His eyes watered slightly, and he stood, "You'll excuse me." he walked past T'Lyn and patted her shoulder whispering something she just nodded.

"Nirak asks your forgiveness needing to leave early. He needs to meditate." She said softly.

Roxanne shook her head, "Poor guy. He's so sweet..."

"He is going through culture shock," T'Lyn said to Rory and Diane, "Many shocks actually, but he is of the time of Surak and not of this time. You are among the first humans he has met. Time travel is not...easy, and then his mate broke their bond for another. He will be well eventually, he is a resilient man."

Dianne looked down at her nearly-empty plate, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself. No wonder he was acting so weird; he wasn't even from this time period. She tried to imagine having to go back to his time and adjust, and she felt the sting of pity stab her heart. She felt she would have to apologize for being so cold to him.

"So tell me more about Vulcan customs," she said to the table after a few minutes of silence passed.

Sevos raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you take International Relations?"

"I was never at the Academy," she reminded him. "I went to another university on Earth."

"Ah," he said, turning back to his meal.

"It is customary that the guests of a house wake at 4 to get morning meal ready for those who are hosting them." Roxanne said with a grin. "They normally forgo it for humans though."

"I will see to the morning meal," Sevos said, "It is my privilege to serve this house."

Roxanne cheered softly, "Oh Dianne don't give a vulcan man anything to eat or to drink. That is throwing yourself at them. Some even consider it an engagement and will hold you to it. " she pointed at Solok and winked. "Am I missing anything major?" she looked to T'Lyn, Sevos, and Solok. "You know the ones that cause that socially awkward moment that I'm noted for." She snorted and laughed for a second, "And if you see a naked vulcan running around it's not considered good manners to say my god he is hung."

Solok's ears gained a green caste to them, "Yes, well, what kind of traditions and customs are you most interested in hearing about, Dianne?"

T'Lyn stood and began clearing away the dishes. Rory made to stand and she waved him down, "No, sit and talk." she whispered, "I will only be a moment."I'll have tea ready in my private garden in a moment, the sun is setting and it will be pleasant to take in the cool of the night."

"Well, that answered a lot of questions I never had. Thank you, especially for the info on food and drink."

They reconvened in the private garden, and Dianne made it a point to smile at Nirak when he entered some time later. He took a seat by her, and she turned to him.

"I misjudged you, and I apologize," she said softly. But she narrowed her eyes at him. "But seriously, if you insult my father again, I will kick your ass." She couldn't think of anything else to say, so she stared at her hands.

Nirak leaned over, and grinned, "I would be agreeable to you trying to kick my ass." When she looked up he smiled at her, "You father looks like my cousin, and matters not who my cousin is or was...whatever he did...I still love him. Your father reminds me of him, and he and I used to..do things to irritate each other." he scooted closer, "Do you know in the vulcan language my name literally means fool. Do you know why? Because my cousin swore he would get the last joke on me. He wrote it in the histories that I was the cause of something." he smirked, "And now Nirak means fool." He shrugged, "so I tried to begin my relationship with your father in a playful way." he dropped his head, "Because I miss that banter." he wiped his eyes quickly with his thumbs. "I mean no harm."

Rory looked over and saw Nirak and Dianne talking he moved and sat next to Roxanne and T'lyn. "So should I be worried?" he whispered with a grin on his lips, "He seems pretty focused on her."

"Vulcan men are extremely single minded when it comes to..." T'Lyn looked at Solok and Sevos, "What is it you call it? The twinning?"

"What is the twinning?" Rory asked with a nervous smile.

"He likes her," Roxanne said, watching the two interact.

Dianne put her hand on his shoulder and caressed him with her thumb. "Hey, hey...it's all right. You'll like my dad, and I think he'll totally be up for that sort of thing." She squeezed. "But damn, your name literally...wow. That's harsh."

Nirak grinned and glanced down at her hand, which she moved back to her lap. "There was no need for that," he said softly, leaning in a little. "Why would I be opposed to a beautiful woman like you trying to comfort me?"

"Um...I thought Vulcans didn't touch."

"In my time we did." he gently picked up her hand and placed it in his. "It's one of the things that has come of the revelation of logic I don't like." he caressed her hand gently, "A lot good came of it, much less violence and war, but we also gave up what you humans seem to have. Compassion." He gently put her hand on his leg and traced the shadow of the veins he saw through her pale skin, careful not to send a strong vibe through the pads of his fingers. "Our go to emotions are not positive ones like you humans, it is jealousy and anger that flow through our veins." he jerked his head toward Solok and Sevos, "notice how Solok sits, he is blocking Sevos from any path to his wife." he whispered into her ear, "because as calm as they both look under that placid exterior burns men who would shred each other rather than give an inch." He pulled back and smiled, "That's why they don't touch much, if Sevos were to comfort Roxanne, Solok would become very angry. If he saw Sevos touch his wife, a way in which we share pleasure...by the way...it would mean a fight to the death."

He frowned again, "Or if you get tossed aside it could be your right to challenge but what good does it do because you know their katra belongs to another." He looked up at Dianne, "But all that is neither here nor there. You may touch me, "he feigned drama, "I will attempt to endure it." he then grinned and bumped shoulders with her, "I like you, Dianne."

She took his hand in hers and squeezed. "I know that first sentence about...ketras, or katras...whatever...that wasn't directed at me, was it?"

Nirak bowed his head and frowned. "No...my former bondmate."

She hardly believed her daring when she reached out and gently lifted his chin so that his blue eyes met hers. "There comes a time in your life when you have to accept that someone else does not love you, and the best thing to do is let go." She sighed, looking at the paving stones. "When I was in college, I met a guy who I thought was the best in the world. We hung out all the time, and I...fell in love with him. He touched me like he liked me, and walked me home every time we hung out...turns out he was already seeing someone."

Nirak frowned, his eyes getting dark. "That is unacceptable."

"Oh, you can believe I was pissed. I wanted to give him a talking-to in front of his girlfriend. I really wanted to punch his stupid face. But...after talking with a friend...I let it go."

"I did let her go. So she would be content." he said staring at his fingers, "Like you I wanted to, not her, but the other man...punch is face as well." he shrugged, "But I saw enough violence in my time I did not wish to be a part of more. I was a soldier once, a long time ago. No more. As strange as it is to see my brethren walk around so...emotionless, it is better that than what was." he bumped her gently with his shoulder, "But I would if another harmed you, punch their face for you." he said with a grin, "Or if you'd like, I'll hold them while you punch their face." he picked her hand up and gently guided it into a fist popping it playfully against his palm he feigned great pain, "Ouch, oh yes, you would deliver a killing blow upon me and mine were I to double cross thee."

Rory watched, "He touches her a lot, I thought you guys didn't touch."

T'Lyn answered, "In his time touching was very common, it was not until...later that the rules of propriety were put into place. He is not bonded, and I know Nirak he is not using telepathy." she looked to Rory, "He is flirting with her."

Roxanne grinned, "I thought his clan mother was going to have to arrange a marriage for him."

"She will if he stays in her clan. I do not know if he will. He has mentioned leaving that clan, but I do not know if it is wise to do. T'Sen could see it as an affront, but then she might wish him out of the clan as well. Once I broke the bonds I did not linger in either mind."

"We could take him into our clan." Roxanne said watching with fondness as he flirted with Dianne.

Solok spoke, "Not advisable, Roxanne. Even though T'Sen is now the head of Surak's clan and she lays claim to the bloodline, there is still dissension among the clans. T'Hya wishes a bond with T'Lyn, as do many others, others have withdrawn in favor of T'Sen. It is a strange time." he raised his eyebrow to Sevos, "I believe even your clan made petition, and has sense withdrawn. If he stays with Surak and were to marry Dianne, then it would be seen as a stabilizing unity."

"Father, we will speak no more on that matter. Nirak will do what Nirak will do, and there is no way we are bringing the human family into our political nightmare. As Dianne said, there need be no soap opera here. Nirak and Dianne will marry for love whether that is love of each other or another."

"You speak of emotion openly, T'Lyn, this is why you are causing problems among the reldai. It is distasteful." Solok said neutrally.

"Then we are even, Father, for I find the politics of our clans distasteful and those who would name themselves reldai as well. We have strayed from the path." She said firmly.

Roxanne leaned over and whispered to Rory and Sevos, "It's always like this Solok always has to challenge her, it passes, and it's getting better."

Nirak stood and held out his hand, "Can I take you for a walk, Dianne? There are some things of interest I would show you."

"The tension over there is so damn thick it's like wading through pudding," she said, taking his hand and letting him haul her up. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Dianne glanced at T'Lyn as they walked towards a gate to the side, and she bowed her head. Her dad, however, stopped them with a word.

"Nirak, I have a phase rifle, a shovel, and my brother has 6 acres of land in backwoods Montana. You respect my daughter. Do I make myself clear?"

Dianne stood on tiptoe and whispered in his ear. "Obligatory 'hurt my daughter and I'll kill you' speech. It's traditional in my part of Earth. He wouldn't be a good father unless he made some threats like that."

Nirak bowed deeply to her dad. "I will not allow any harm to come to her, and besides, I believe she will kick my ass if I do."

"You bet your pointed ears I will," she hissed, punching him playfully. Nirak only waggled his eyebrows, and she descended into a fit of the giggles despite herself.

T'Lyn waited until they were gone and looked at Solok, "Nothing like silly political tension talk to scare away the people we wish to know." She shook her head, "So, please, Rory, Sevos what would you like to talk about?"

Nirak lead her down a small rock pathway, "I am going to show you a secret of why this clan holds this land." he grinned holding out his hand for her to take and guide her down the slope embankment. "The larger clans all have these, and I know this clan also holds land near Shir Kahr too, which has one. It's Vulcan's most valuable resource, and if what I hear of earth is true it will not be impressive to you, but it will help you cool from the hot Vulcan air."

He lead her down into a small cave, cooler than the outside, and in the back of the small cave was a bubbling pool of cool water. Nirak grinned, stripping off his shirt and making to push off his pants, "Come, Dianne, let us cool off!" he had a playful grin.

"Woah, woah, woah, keep your pants on, honey!" she said, holding her hand up for him to stop. "We ain't there yet, Nirak. I like you...but we're not there yet. Keep those pants on, ok?"

She looked at the pool. "Can I put my hands in?"

"Of course," he said, tying the string that held his pants in place. "That's what it's there for."

She stared at the glistening pool and stuck her hands in. It was cool, but not cold, but still, it was a relief from the outside. She rubbed her arms and legs down with the water, then the back of her neck. Then she dipped her hands in again and rubbed them down his back. He stiffened, but she didn't stop until his entire back was damp. She dipped her hands in one last time and turned him around, stroking her hands down his chest.

"Don't think I don't know how to conserve water," she said with a defiant eyebrow. "My grandmother comes from a city in Arkansas, in the country I'm from on Earth. The town is known for its springs, and back in the day, people came from miles around to bathe in the waters. You can still see a lot of the springs today, and the water is free. They have pipelines from the underground aquifers and everything.

"I have under garments on..." he said and then fell quiet as she rubbed water over his back and body. He stood there facing away from her blinking he waited for a moment listening to her speak of her home town, waiting for his twitching manhood to stop. He then turned, "I have desired to visit earth ever since T'Lyn spoke of the planet. I cannot imagine so much water." he sat down on the edge of the pool and put his leg in, he held his hands up to her, "Come sit with me. I did not mean to frighten you with my pants...I did not think nudity, or near nudity was taboo in your culture." He dipped his shirt in the pool and rung it out, and then carefully gathered up her hair and placed his shirt on her shoulders, "Really, you should be wearing vulcan clothes, our clothing is designed to help shield from the heat. Even at that I never understood how T'Lyn could wear all those layers." he moved his feet in the water, watching his toes open and close in the distortion.

"I'll be sure to ask for some," she said, pressing her face into his shirt. She caught a whiff of his scent and inhaled again; it was musky and spicy, and she felt the urge to sniff at his person to smell more of it. But she contented herself with sitting beside him. "As for T'Lyn...you and me both. I know I wouldn't be able to stand that."

She looked at him, examining his features, his slender nose, his black hair, slightly ruffled. "More Vulcans should wear their hair kind of messy," she said, ruffling it some more. "It looks cute."

She breathed in and looked at the water, at her feet. "What's the most water you've seen? I only ask because 70% of my planet is covered in water. From my home on Earth...there's a creek down the road, a lake not twenty miles away...an ocean within ten minutes by shuttle...go the other way, and you're no more than 3 hours from approximately 10 lakes and rivers, and not to mention ponds, springs, little creeks, marshes..."

Nirak blushed and his blue eye twinkled at her as she ruffled his hair, "I like mussy hair too, lest we all look like uniform made things." he listened to all the water wide eyed, "The springs of Shir kahr are the largest amounts of water I've seen a couple thousand liters, perhaps. Before I was thirty only ever seen enough to fill a small bathing bowl. We have a sea, but I've never been to it. I'm told it is pretty, but your planet sounds like you...moist and beautiful." He blushed again, "Moist is a complement. The nomadic tribes always looked crusty, so if you were told you looked moist it was..." he chuckled at himself, "Never mind I sound like a man out of time." He leaned toward her, "Would you be agreeable to me coming to your planet and visiting you?"

"I can honestly say that moist is the most interesting compliment I've ever received," she said, blushing as well. She was thinking about another type of moisture, but she turned her attention back his words. "I'd love to give you a tour of Earth! You do realize, though...the planet is much more diverse than yours. Do you have anything besides desert?"

"We have volcanoes."

She felt herself brighten. "Hawaii. I'm going to show you Hawaii. And Scotland, if you don't mind cold too much...and Egypt...California...there's so much to see!"

She blushed again. "I think you sound like a gentleman who's making an effort. Anyone who says old school isn't attractive is lying."

"How long will you be on Vulcan? I can show you a great many things. Hidden things, I know the people of this time have forgotten." he scooted a little closer to her, re-moistening his shirt for her, and gently wiping her neck and down her back, "I've never been cold so I don't know if I'll like it or not, I'm up for trying it though." he gently wiped down her back and then carefully wiped her arms, taking in every detail of her skin as he went. "I have heard your people swim through the water. I would learn that if you could teach me." He whispered picking up her hand and caressing his damp shirt over each of her delicate fingers. "I would make a great effort, for you, Dianne." he added softly.

She bit her lip at the timbre his voice took on, but then she grinned, an idea coming to mind. "Do you mind if I do something?"

He raised an eyebrow, and her grin widened. "I won't hurt you, I promise," she said, and he grinned in return.

"Go ahead."

She raised a careful finger and stroked the curved edge of his ear, all the way up to the tip, and she stopped when he stiffened.

"Does that hurt?"

"No," he breathed, and she relaxed, resuming her examination. She gently rolled the tip of his ear between her thumb and forefinger, and he gasped, the sharp inhalation echoing around the cave. She giggled nervously and dropped her hand.

"I've always wanted to touch Vulcan ears, but you know how they are." She shrugged. "Stick up their asses and all."

Nirak was not bashful about purring when she dropped her hand, he leaned over showing her the other ear, "I have two ears you know, and one may not be as the other. Science and all." he grinned. "May I...May I touch your ears...I think human ears are, cute."

"I think it's only fair."

He gently slid his first two fingers up over the round ridge of her ear. His fingers were soft on the way up and then he dropped the careful guard he kept on the pads of his fingers and let her feel the erotic pulse that the vulcan fingers could make. When she gasped he pulled away. "Did I harm thee?" he asked with a grin.

"No," she breathed, biting her lip so hard it nearly bled. "What did you do?"

"I let down my guard," he explained simply, stroking her other ear with the same electric pulse running through his fingers. She gasped and closed her eyes, wondering what that would feel like on the back of her neck, down her spine, between her legs...

It seemed as soon as she wondered, he was dropping his touch to her neck, stroking her up and down. "Did...did you just purr?"

He chuckled. "Yes, we tend to do that when we feel pleasure like this."

She paused for a long moment, squeezing her eyes shut against the sensations on her neck. "...pleasure?" She raised both hands and stroked over his ears, letting her thumb flick over the tips.

Nirak gently rubbed circles over the back of her neck. He closed his eyes too as she touched and flicked at his ears. He tried to stifle his purring as he did not want to scare her from the touch. He threaded his fingers up into the back of her hair massaging her scalp with careful gentle circles. "Dianne," he whispered, "If we continue such touching I will be tempted to kiss thee, I thought it only fair to give you warning. Your lips are as tempting a thing as I have ever seen, and I have already questioned what they might taste of." he opened his eyes a slit and shivered seeing them glisten in the sparkle of the water and cave. He swallowed and decided to keep his eyes closed lest he give in to the growing desire he had to cover them with his. "I promised your father I would respect thee..."he groaned and purred a bit more.

Dianna groaned and opened her eyes, dropping her hands from his ears to his shoulders. He stopped as well, his expression contrite until she grinned. She leaned forward a little.

"There's a certain...pleasure...in being denied what you want for a while. So...I'll give you that pleasure. We'll continue this later. It's getting dark, and dad said that one of the first rules of being on Vulcan is don't be near wilderness after dark. There's the locals to deal with and all."

He chuckled and stood from the spring, which was starting to feel too cool, and he put his soaked shirt back on. She smiled and slipped her hand in his as he led her back to the house.

He walked her to her room, ignoring the pointed looks of T'Lyn, Sevos and Solok, who were all still up, and once they were at her door; she turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you for the little tour," she said, squeezing his hand. "Sleep well, Nirak."

"And you, my lady," he purred, stroking her hair. She grinned and hesitated a moment, then leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek.

"Good night," she whispered in his ear, and then disappeared into her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Nirak walked back out to where Sevos, Solok, and T'Lyn were and he flipped his shirt over his shoulder with a jaunty grin, "Greetings fellow Vulcans, I have met my future mate. I'd just like to tell you that now, while it is fresh on my ears...errr...mind."

T'Lyn shook her head, "I am grateful Rory had gone to bed, you do realize your appearance is that of...coitus."

Nirak picked up a piece of fruit with his hands and bit it, "No, no, little cousin had that occurred I promise you would not have seen us yet this night and perhaps not the next." he bumps Solok and Sevos with his elbows, "Tell her I'm right brother Vulcans. We know how to please..." he rolled his eyes, "Damn Surak, and his stick up the ass everywhere. What are you kids still doing up?" he asked biting the fruit and then talking with his mouth full he continued, "Besides, that kind of woman you just don't hop on like you're in fever, you woo her, and you" he wiped the juice of the fruit off of his mouth with his wrist, "You don't do that kind of thing until you have the bond." he chomped a few times and then swallowed, "So what is the happenings that have you three still up?"

T'Lyn bowed her head. "Sarek and Amanda have called for their bond to be broken. They will come here tomorrow."

Nirak shrugged, and T'Lyn was impressed at how composed he was in all this. Apparently, Dianne was good for him. "That's nice," he said neutrally, still munching his fruit.

"I wish you would learn some manners, considering we have a guest in the house."

He chuckled after swallowing. "I do have manners! I just don't show them to you, little cousin. Any other news? Anyone else trying to...what's that human phrase, get into your pants, T'Lyn?"

T'Lyn looked down and the tips of her ears were green, "No, Nirak, no one is trying to get into my pants."

Solok cleared his throat, "We have petitions for bonding, Nirak. Some are ridiculous, a boy the age of seven." he rolled his eyes, "I am waiting to see if your former bond mate, T'Sen does in fact take Sarek as bond mate. I had hoped T'Lyn would be able to bond with Sarek, but..."

T'Lyn held up her hand, "If what T'Sen told me when she was here is true, and I have no reason to think her a liar, then I would not take Sarek. He holds..." she turned away from everyone, "His katra has spoken, and that is that."

Nirak frowned, "Damn Surak." he muttered, popping the rest of his fruit in his mouth. He reached out and wiped the juice on Sevos's robes, "Well, big day tomorrow I suppose. You have some home breaking to do, and I have some home making to do. I plan on taking Rory and Dianne out to the Osana fire caves." he winked, and then slapped T'Lyn on the behind, "Chin up little cousin you are better off." he made to leave and then rushed back and kissed Solok on the lips and ran away laughing.

Solok wiped his lips with his sleeve. "I wonder, T'Lyn, why Q sent such an intolerable man into our home."

"Maybe because he acts so much like Q. I believe the two of them probably got along swimmingly."

"I have not spent much time with Q nor do I wish to." Solok looked over to Sevos, "I should show you to your rooms. It is getting late."

Sevos bowed to T'Lyn. "I will see thee in the morning , T'Sai."

"I will be awake, and help you with morning meal, Sevos. Your service honors us." T'Lyn bowed , and then nodded to her father returning to her study.

Solok watched Sevos, "You will not gain her attention by silence, Sevos."

"I have not gained any female's attention, Osu." He turned when T'Lyn was out of sight back to Solok. "I approached your daughter in the Earth bar, I thought she was just another Vulcan woman. "

"And you discover she is not." Solok stated as he placed his hands behind his back.

"No, she is Reldai, and they are of a different breed than we, then all of this. Widow of Surak, bloodlines tracing back, half human, " He shook his head, "No woman of her stature would look to me for a bond."

Solok began leading him through the house, "My daughter is her own woman, and her logic is her own. I cannot say for certain but if I had to make conjecture I would say she would give anything to have less stature than she does. You think yourself unworthy of asking for a bond?"

"She would deny me." He said flatly.

"Perhaps, she would, perhaps she would not, if you never attempt then the answer will always be as you think it." Solok cocked his head as he opened the door for Sevos, "You have never been bonded?"

Sevos shook his head, "I have never desired a mate."

"But you do T'Lyn?"

"She….something stirs within." Sevos said in near growl.

"I advise you to act upon it. Her fever approaches this year. I must find her a mate or secure a male Reldai." He bowed, "peaceful sleep and meditations, Sevos."

Walking away Solok made note of the gleam in his eye. He would mention it to Roxanne.

O_O_O_OOO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O

T'Lyn was in the kitchen just before 4 she heard Sevos enter, in his sleep robes. "Did you sleep well Sevos?"

"Sufficient. " he said pouring himself some tea that T'Lyn already made. "How may I help it seems you are started."

"I put out the plomeek ingredients for you. " she said nodding toward them.

"Very well." He began chopping up all the ingredients. "Reldai, may I…ask you something?"

"I believe you already have. " T'Lyn said with a small smirk pouring another tea for herself, "If you call me T'Lyn you may ask me anything. If you call me Reldai you may ask only a Reldai question."

"I am unsure what this falls under. " he turned, "how do you sleep with all those braids and jewels in your hair?"

"That is a T'Lyn question." She said with a nod, "You become accustomed to it after years." She paused and looked at him. "Is that the question you wished to ask?"

He had been staring at her but when she looked he turned his attention to the vegetables. "No, I was actually going to ask what are you doing that has the Reldai so…divided." He turned to her once the vegetables were in the pot. "I received word in my own clan that our Reldai is of a disagreeable position toward you. Why?"

T'Lyn put the bread in to back, having made it specifically for their human guests, " What does your Reldai do, Sevos? Do you know?" She leaned against the counter and looked at him very seriously.

Sevos thought of it, "She sees to bonds," he gave a long pause.

"You do not know." She said flatly, "And this is not your fault. The Reldai have become a cloistered society, lazy and pampered. Four months a year they retreat to Gol, or Seleya to meditate. A hand full of them care for the unbonded man in fever, and fewer still know the rites and rituals. The original concept of the Reldai were that we were servants to our family and our people. We were to take in orphans to raise, we were to be healers, teachers. We were to travel and teach." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Now you are fortunate if you see a Reldai beyond a clans' walls." She shook her head, "Were to be set a part, but just like today. I have to preform an unbonding, because their own house Reldai took one look at the man's mind and thought it too difficult. Wise, she did not attempt it, but..." she sighed, "I had to get a dispensation to travel with my father to help another race. I took with me a dozen or so Reldai with me. Reldai need to be out among the stars with the rest of our people. We were once doctors, healers, teachers…and now we are show pieces that sit on our robes with finery." She stepped toward him, "That is why there is discord among them. It would mean they would have to learn things they might not be able to learn."

"You are very passionate about this. Are you sure you are correct?" Sevos asked neutrally.

"With all of my katra, Admiral Sevos." She held up her hands, "I have delivered babies and preformed surgeries both physical and psychic. All Reldai should. There are 296 facial points for various things; most Vulcans and Reldai only know 10. For a normal Vulcan, that is acceptable, and all you will ever use. For Reldai," she scoffed, "it is inexcusable. "

Sevos opened his mouth and then shut it, "I will do what I can to aid you in this. The climate on Vulcan is much worse than I remember. I have been gone fifty years, much has changed."

"Much more will. Much more needs to." She turned to him, "Come we will set the table, I hear the stirrings of people ready to eat."

Sevos bowed and once again watched her walk away.

O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok bid Amanda and Sarek enter the private garden. T'Lyn, was standing in the center of the garden. Solok took the right hand side and waved the timid Sevos over, since a breaking ceremony required two witnesses. T'lyn was dressed in burgundy robes and white jewels, "Who comes before me, T'Lyn, Reldai of the house of Skol, daughter of Solok...and what is thy purpose in coming." She looked at Sarek in the eyes. "Speak thy bidding."

Nirak poked his head out and then turned around to Dianne, "A Vulcan bond breaking ceremony. If it is done improperly, then both people could die, or go insane." he whispered into Dianne's ear. He waved Rory over, "It is rare when non-vulcan's see such a ceremony, but then again...you aren't really non-vulcans." he put his arm around Rory, "You see those gems on T'Lyn's head."

He nodded, "She looks…beautiful, like some kind of Egyptian or Asian priestess in a story."

"The big Reldai of Gol have gems that make their powers enhance, T'Lyn never had to use them but all Reldai wear the jewelry. So you guys want to see this or I can fly you over to the Osana caves."

"Isn't this supposed to be private?" Rory asked. Nirak shrugged. "It feels kind of sad...I vote Osana caves."

"Wait, wait, I wanna see this," Dianne protested, staring at the proceedings. "If T'Lyn doesn't mind...the way Roxanne talks about her, she seems like she's a kick-ass woman."

"Yes, my cousin does indeed kick ass."

Rory blushed and shook his head. "You two are something else, I tell you...fine, let's stay here. Then can we go to these caves?"

Nirak grinned. "Whatever you say, admiral."

Dianne watched as Amanda and Sarek knelt across from each other, and T'Lyn placed two fingers on their temples, one hand on each person.

T'Lyn reached into the minds of both Sarek and Amanda she found the connecting link, she found it much weaker than she expected. Amanda's let go instantly. She felt the bond of Sarek's begin to give way, and it began to suck her into Sarek's mind.

Nirak gasped, "That's cool." He pointed at T'Lyn's eyes, "look, they've gone all white. His Katra is fighting her."

Dianne gasped, "How is that even possible?"

Nirak grinned, "Well, I heard he had a fal tor pan that was done improperly, between that and the fact he holds a katra..." he shook his head and hid his eyes behind his hands, "A normal reldai would just cut it, and it would kill the man, but I'm betting you now she'll stand the ground." He hid his head behind Dianne's shoulder blades and peaked out.

Rory gasped, "It's like...magic or something."

"Only old school reldai, you won't see this often."

T'Lyn found a hazy looking sanctuary, and she pushed back. Surak was there with her, demanding to speak. "_There are no words now keep struggling and the vessel that carries you will die. You cannot win this fight Surak, and I will not allow Sarek to come to harm_."

*I want to speak to you, T'Lyn* Surak said in her mind. She shoved back.

*No* she replied firmly. *You told him to bond with T'Sen, so let him do so. We have nothing to say in this matter. You made the choice for him, and he will do as you say. Now let me break this bond and heal his mind!*

Surak pushed back. _I want to speak to you!_

_I said no_!

Surak felt her push back even harder, and he relented, allowing the bond to dissolve, and for T'Lyn's healing touch to pervade Sarek's mind, healing the damage from the faulty fal-tor-pan within the space of perhaps fifteen minutes. She worked quicker now, and more efficiently.

_I am proud of you, T'Lyn_. Surak called out to her mind, but she withdrew without another word.

Amanda opened her eyes and looked into Sarek's, feeling the absence of his presence in her mind.

"It is done," T'Lyn said, and Solok and Sevos bowed their heads. "T'Kona. Go from this place alone," she ordered the couple.

Amanda approached Solok, "Osu, may I...speak with you."

Solok nodded, "Of course T'Sai."

Sarek turned and looked at T'Lyn, "I would speak with you."

T'Lyn drew up close to him, "On what matter, you wish me to perform the bond between you and T'Sen? You have your own reldai in the house of Surak. I am of the house of Skol. Go from this place alone, Sarek." She turned her back and walked into the house.

Sarek watched walk away, he felt more focused than he had in all the time since Q brought him back. He could hear Surak in his mind. _She feels betrayed, Sarek, understandably. _

_Why, have we done this to her, Osu? She stirred our Katra, we both love her._

_To make right what was done wrong in the past. She will understand._

_Will she?_

_Perhaps._

_You love her still, I feel this._

_I always will, Sarek, she is a good woman, was a devoted wife and mother. So was T'Sen._

Sarek blinked and folded his hands before him. He turned and walked from the garden alone.

Rory, Dianne, and Nirak were all scattering, Rory was looking intently at a random piece of wall decoration, and Nirak was showing Dianne a ceremonial dagger. She shook her head and walked past them.

"Oh sehlat!" Nirak chuckled, "Let's away to the Osana caves!"

Solok entered with Amanda, "The T'Sai has asked to take refuge in our house. She is going to be hour honored guest." Amanda bowed to Nirak and the two other humans. "I'm Amanda." she reached out to shake Nirak's hand and he pulled away putting his hands under his armpits, so she moved to Dianne and Rory, who introduced themselves.

Amanda's expression fell when Nirak withdrew from her, but Dianne seemed friendly enough, as did Rory.

"So what part of Earth are you two from?"

"Cali," Dianne replied with a smile. "My dad's an admiral at Starfleet Command, and he teaches at the Academy."

"A teacher, huh?" Amanda smiled at him. "I was a teacher before I became Sarek's wife...but that was a long time ago. I kind of miss it, but...I guess I need to find something else to do now."

Rory put his hand on her shoulder, lightly, in a fatherly sort of way. "I'm sorry your bond didn't work out the way you wanted it to. But you know they're always other fish in the sea."

She let her gaze stray to Nirak. "I know..."

Nirak put his arm around Dianne, "You ready to go?" he asked softly.

"What about Amanda?" she whispered into his ear.

Nirak looked at Solok. Solok guided Amanda away, "Come let us get you a room. I'll send one of our servants to pick up your things."

Dianne walked with Nirak, "You were kind of weird with her." she said looking at him.

"Hey, I have a girl." he winked, "Vulcan men don't look further when they see the perfect woman." He put his arm around her.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Amanda went walking out the back of the house she found the cave behind the house and opened her communication device, "Master."

A hologram of S'Vec appeared, "You have news?"

"I do master. My bond is broken, T'Lyn seemed to disregard Sarek once it happened. Nirak seems to have a human he desires, Dianne Chekote. She and her father, and a Vulcan named Sevos are staying here in the home. What are your orders master?"

"Tell me more about this Sevos."

"He is from a lower house, and teaches at the Academy. I do not know much else about him."

S'Vec looked pensive. "Keep an eye on him. We may be able to use him yet...does T'Lyn seem fond of him?"

"I haven't been here long enough to determine that."

"Determine it before you contact me again. You say Nirak does not seem to want you?"

"No. He has taken Dianne Chekote as his...girlfriend?"

Her master grinned. "Let them be. Focus on Sevos...learn more about him, and report when you know more about him."

"It will be as you command, Master." Amanda hid the device in the cave with great care and slipped out into the night.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Amanda found Sevos meditating in T'Lyn's garden. She waited patiently for him to rouse and then approached him. "Greetings Sevos. It is most generous that the Reldai allows you to meditate in her private garden." Amanda said sweetly, "You must be dear to her." she pointed to a bench, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Sevos bid her sit and took a seat across from her, "I grieve with thee, Amanda, and your loss of bond mate." He bowed his head.

Amanda shifted and looked down at her feet, "Yes. A terrible…." She sighed, "I'd not like to speak of it."

"Understandable, T'sai." He placed his fingers into a careful diamond shape, "There is something you wish to speak on?"

She gave him a sad smile, "I just wished some company. They tell me you are an Admiral. You look very young to be an Admiral."

"I am older than I appear." He said, not comfortable talking about such a personal topic.

Amanda nodded and could see T'Lyn coming in the distance. "Our Reldai comes." She watched Sevos sit a bit straighter, and move positions to accommodate another on the bench. She smirked and moved as well.

When T'Lyn was in their presence Sevos stood and motioned for T'Lyn to take a seat. Which she did, and Amanda pursed her lips. The master might be pleased with her after this night, she thought.

"How are you feeling, T'Sai?" T'Lyn asked Amanda, who was watching Sevos carefully take a seat next to the Reldai.

"Very well, Reldai, thank you for inquiring. I was told to expect some nausea and a headache but so far I feel wonderful. " she said with a smile, "Sad of course, but…I did not think you meant emotionally."

"No, I was inquiring of all your condition, Lady Amanda." T'Lyn said softly, "Remember I am half human, and was raised among humans. Your emotional condition is important."

Amanda considered her a moment, "It's not unexpected this. Sarek…well, our bond was not strong this time. I tried but…it just didn't ever…it was not the way it used to be, T'Lyn." She forced tears, and looked away.

Sevos turned to T'Lyn, "Do you want me to leave?" he inquired softly.

Amanda turned back to them, "Please, Sevos, I don't want you to leave. I was…I'm going to retire for the evening. You two enjoy the garden, T'Khut looks beautiful and so full in the sky." She stood and bowed to both of them and then made to leave.

She took a spot where she could not be seen and then watched and listened.

"Your skill today was impressive." Sevos said, tapping the pads of his fingers together as he stared at them.

"There was difficulty. The Katra Sarek holds," She looked up into the sky, "Made it difficult. Then there was the matter of the damage from the faulty fal tor pan."

Sevos nodded, "Skillful." He looked up at the twin planet, his fingers tapping together faster.

T'Lyn looked at him, "You are disconcerted." She said flatly, "I do not mean to but I feel a growing angst radiating from you as the desert heat might from a stone."

Sevos turned to her. His mind turning over what would be the most logical course of action, and words he might say. Suddenly, he wished they could be intoxicated as they were when he first met her, it was easier to speak then. He realized he was just staring when she spoke again.

"Speak your mind, Sevos. Your conflict is filling the garden." She said gently.

"Why are you not bonded?" he said abruptly.

T'Lyn raised both eyebrows and stood, "My unbonded state troubles you?"

"Are you going to walk the path of Kolinahr as many reldai do?" He said, as he stood moving toward her, "I would know this before I speak."

T'Lyn backed from him slightly, "I have no intention of taking that path, Sevos. I would not now be seeking my line if I was to denounce all relationships to walk alone. There is not logic in that."

"Your father tells me you…fever…unlike other females."

T'Lyn's eyes went wide and then narrowed, "Solok spoke to you of…my fever?" she hissed, "That is a private matter. Who are you to speak of such a thing to me?"

Sevos stifled the wince he felt inwardly, it was foolish to speak openly of the pon farr, and he knew that and still did. "I mean no disrespect, Reldai, it is…."

"Are you volunteering to help me through the fever?" she asked with a smirk, "Or are you planning to put a sehlat in the fight to see me bonded. You have someone you know, or perhaps you inquire for personal reasons."

Sevos opend his mouth, he wished to tell her he burned for her. "Reldai,"

"What are you two up to out here?" Rory said cheerfully, "The Vulcan day is oppressive, but the night, I love it."

Sevos turned, with a thankfulness toward his friend, "The night is agreeable, Admiral Chekote. One never tires of the aesthetic beauty of our twin planet lingering in the sky."

Rory looked at T'Lyn, "You alright you look as if you've been punched or something."

"I am fine," she said with a gentle smile to her descendant, "It has been a long and tiring day." She bowed her head to them both, "I will go meditate and retire."

Rory reached out and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you for finding me T'Lyn. Your father has helped Dianne secure a position here, and…" he grinned, "It's good to spend time with Roxie, and I look forward to getting to know you."

T'Lyn hugged him in return, and then pulled back and bowed, "I will see you in the morning."

Rory put his hand on Sevos's shoulder, "So, when are you going to do whatever it is vulcan men do to ask a woman out?"

Sevos scoffed, "I do not know what you mean, Admiral."

"I've known you all my life, Sevos. We've served together a long time. This is the longest leave you've ever taken. I saw you while you were drunk with her, you want her something fierce."

"It is not that simple, my friend, and I believe I may have just spoken to her in such a way that I have ruined my standing as a potential bond mate."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" he grinned, "I could put in a good word for you."

"That would be unacceptable and unadvisable." He shuddered, "I must retire now too, there is first meal to make."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Amanda waited until Sevos was sleeping, and crept into his room. She placed a tiny device on his ankle and then made her way back out to the cave. With trembling hands she activated the communication device, "Master."

"You report again so soon? If your information is good, I will say you are the best clone I've ever made. If not, I will remind you I can replace you."

"Master, my information will win your favor." She said with a bow, Sevos, has made it known to many he wishes to bond with T'Lyn. He has even spoken to her father, who told him that her fever is imminent this year. "

S'Vec leaned forward, "Does T'Lyn seem open to a bond with him?"

"He has not made his intent known to her; he offended her by speaking of her fever."

S'Vec leaned back with the most content smile, "Did you attach the device to him?"

"I anticipated your desire, Master, I did."

"Very good, my dear. You will be rewarded my faithful clone. Return to your room and sleep, leave the rest up to me."

"As you wish master. Will I be contacting you again?"

"No my dear, I will contact you in person." He tapped at an unseen console and smiled, "Go now, I much to do." The hologram vanished leaving Amanda in the dark of the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

Tolaris and V'Las stood next to a gurney waiting S'Vec. V'Las did not look at Tolaris focusing on some distant point in the room.

"So, it seems your Daddy stands on the cusp of all he has worked for ." Tolaris said with a wicked smile.

"So it seems, "V'Las returned rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you know what we are waiting on?"

"The head of the tal'shi ar," V'Las said neutrally. "It is a process only known to them."

S'Vec entered smiling broadly, "Greetings, my son, Tolaris." He nodded to both, as a small Romulan man entered behind him. "We need no formal introductions, he is of the tal'shi ar, and will be preforming the procedure." He turned to another Romulan sitting at the controls, "Transport as soon as the sensors indicate he is alone."

"Yes, Sir." The Romulan said never turning from his system.

"My son, Tolaris, when he arrives he will no doubt struggle. You will secure him down while our advisor injects him. Put him in the cell with Oratt, if he struggles too much or makes trouble kill him, if he is obedient, give him leave to work with the good Doctor. We are behind on the cloning process. Gelnon said we would be much more advanced than we are, one Amanda clone is a poor showing."

V'Las nodded, "I will see to your will, Father. While you are gone…I may…be with my Joanna?"

S'Vec smiled broadly, placing his hands on V'Las's shoulders, "Of course, and when I return, I will be looking forward to a dinner with our wives!" S'Vec unbuttoned this shirt and lay down on one of the gurney's the silent tal shi ar agent began hooking him up, he grabbed him by the collar, "How long is this treatment good for?"

"As long as you take the pills I give you daily, it will be good indefinitely. You will need to contact us before the pills run out, so I can manufacture more, Lord S'Vec."

S'Vec patted his cheek, "Good, good,"

He looked at S'Vec's vital signs, "Your heart rate is elevated."

"Why wouldn't they be? I am about to see hundreds of years of desire come to pass. I will destroy Surak, with his own illogical desire." He laughed, "Oh that is…priceless. If that were not enough, I will lay claim to my Ashaya. She will no doubt be resistant, but…I will make it an offer she cannot refuse."

The Romulan at the controls spoke, "He is alone."

"Grab him."

The room filled with a green transporter glow and Sevos appeared on the gurney. "What is the…"h e tried to move from the gurney but V'Las and Tolaris pushed his arms into the metal bindings. Working quickly they secured his legs. Tolaris loomed over him tearing open his robes with a smirk.

Sevos's looked around the room, "Romulans?"

"Not just Romulans," S'Vec laughed, "The original Romulan!" He laughed, "Greetings Admiral Sevos. Allow me to introduce myself, I am S'Vec. He who is about to play a staring roll as you." He laughed as he stood.

The agent began attaching wires to Sevos's head, and paused to inject him with a tranquilizer. "What…" Sevos moaned.

"Do not worry, Admiral, I will not harm you. If you do as you are told while you are on my ship, you will live well. " S'Vec leaned down looking at him. "I expected a more handsome man, he looks like a cross between Solok and that Captain Vorik who nearly thwarted our plans long ago on Farius." He chuckled, "I will have to make do won't I?"

Sevos felt himself tumbling into darkness as all went dark.

S'Vec smiled and lay back, "Let's do this before he is missed."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Rory and Dianne walked over to T'Lyn who was sitting in the center of the garden writing something on her padd.

"T'Lyn." Rory said softly waiting for her to look up, "We are going into Shir Kahr to look for Dianne a place to live. We'd like you to go if you aren't busy."

T'Lyn gave them a small smile, "I would be most agreeable to that, but you need not look."

Dianne looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I have a home in Shir Kahr on the family land; it is not far from Soren's estate. It is small, but serviceable. "

Dianne gasped, "I couldn't impose on you, you've been so kind…"

T'Lyn lifted her hand, "Think no more on it, Dianne you and yours are family, my family. " she stood, "We can go at once, if you wish to see. There are three homes on the estate, it was given to Sovar, my grandfather when he attained Ambassador status. Soren has lived there a long time. Then there is the Ambassador's home, and what would be my home in the back of the property. I will not live there, so I see no reason why you should not."

Dianne threw her arms around T'Lyn's neck kissing her cheek, "Thank you." She turned back to her father, "I guess discovering the soap opera was the best thing to ever happen." She grinned and pulled her father in so she could group hug.

Rory kissed his daughter and then kissed T'lyn's cheek, "Well, let's get this going. We'll have to move your things from Earth."

"Oh Daddy, I don't need too many things. I plan on shopping while in Shir Kahr. Nirak said the Vulcan clothes will help me deal with the heat. So I'm going Vulcan."

Rory grinned, "I wonder what I would look like in some sharp Vulcan robes."

Dianne laughed, "Like Vulcan Jesus."

T'Lyn grinned, "You would be most handsome, Rory."

"Not too handsome, T'Lyn." Sevos said coming from behind them.

Rory laughed, "Sevos, why don't you come into Shir Kahr with us?"

"I would be agreeable to that, Admiral." He said, looking at T'Lyn. S'Vec silently moaned. When he had seen her last she was swollen with Surak's offspring and he had to torture her. Now, seeing her again, her eyes were bright and she looked healed. "In fact, I know a good restaurant I would be honored if you would all allow me to take you to dinner."

Rory spoke before T'Lyn could, "You are on! It's a date!"

Sevos bowed his head, and internally S'Vec purred with glee.

"Where is Nirak?" T'Lyn asked.

Dianne smiled, "He is…"

Rory continued, "He is buying the girl a ring. He said he'd meet us in Shir Kahr later."

T'Lyn looked at Rory, "I congratulate you on the increase of your household."

Dianne blushed, "Nothing set in stone yet. He wanted to make me his teslu, and I told him he'd have to put a ring on my finger before I considered."

"Vulcan men, " Rory shook his head, and eyed Sevos, "They just seem to go for what they want."

"I agree, Rory." The fake Sevos said giving him a knowing nod. "When do we leave? I would like to secure a reservation and change clothing before we leave."

Dianne shrugged, "I guess in a couple of hours or so. I'd like to clean up too." She looked to her father.

"I think I'd like to stay here, you, T'Lyn, and Sevos go. Nirak will join you later. I think I'd like to call your mom and have a nice long talk with her." He pulled Dianne in and winked at Sevos who nodded.

"Well come, Dianne, I will take you to the bathing pool. I will freshen up as well. I believe I can find you some robes that will fit you. You can try them out before you invest a great deal of money." T'Lyn said stroking her hair.

"Great! " she said clapping before she took T'Lyn's hand. "Plus, I get to spend time with you."

"That too is agreeable." T'Lyn said with a tiny grin. "Come, we will meet with you in two standard hours, Sevos?"

Sevos bowed, "Yes, T'Sai."

"Come Dianne," T'Lyn said guiding her off to the bathing pool.

Rory stood next to Sevos, "You decided to man up?"

"If by man up you mean attempt to make bond with T'Lyn. Then yes. I am going to speak with Ambassador Solok now. "

Rory patted Sevos on the back, "Good luck."

The fake Sevos raised an eyebrow and Rory laughed, "I know you don't believe in luck."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

S'Vec made his way through Solok's home. He had to fight to keep himself from smiling. He stopped by a mirror and looked at himself. He would have to reward the ta'l shi ar for their work. He looked flawlessly like Sevos in every detail. The meld had transferred enough of his memory and mannerisms it felt almost too perfect. Now, he had but to make a few details come to life, and he would have his dream just as his Q companion once promised him.

He knocked on Solok's office door and was bid to enter. He saw Solok and Roxanne sitting with their child between them. "Osu Solok, T'Sai Roxanne, I would speak to you both."

Roxanne's eyes twinkled , "Sevos, come hither and sit." She grinned looking at Solok who she noticed was now completely neutral faced.

Sevos sat down looking at both Solok and Roxanne, "I would petition to ask for your daughter T'Lyn, as my mate."

Solok raised an eyebrow, "You are asking for an arrangement?"

"I am. I know my mother withdrew without my knowledge, but I am asking for an arrangement that would also bring me into your clan as chosen family."

Roxanne stood and squealed, "Solok does that mean what I think it means? We wouldn't lose T'Lyn to another clan, he'd come to ours?"

Solok waved his hand indicating Roxanne should calm, and he sent her a burst of calm through their bond.

"That is exactly what I desire, T'Sai."

"What of your family? Would you do this for the good of yourself and leave your family?" Solok asked cocking his head.

"What does it matter Solok? Every other petition has been that they take T'Lyn from the family. He is stating he and she would stay here. I don't want to lose her." She slugged him, "And I don't know how you could question the good fortune of keeping her."

Sevos bowed his head, "No, T'sai, Ambassador is correct. It seems at first a selfish choice. My logic is simple though. My clan is small but thriving with young so much so that my own state of unbonding was not a concern. Your family, is small and could not sustain the loss of a Reldai, you are a great clan who needs an infusion of children. You are many and your needs are great. My own clan is small and it's need is small. It is only logical that I join with yours so both the needs of the many are served, and the needs of T'Lyn. I want…only her contentment."

Solok raised his head, "That is an agreeable answer, Sevos. " he looked to Roxanne, " I know your thoughts in this my Ashaya."

"Yes you do. " she grinned picking Rowan up on placing her on her hip.

Solok nodded, "So be it, consider it an accord, Sevos. I will begin the process of the arrangement of the marriage."

Sevos stood, "Will you tell your daughter or should I?" S'Vec could hardly contain himself, but drew on the lessons of old to maintain the focus.

"You will be here." He said lifting Rowan from Roxanne's hip, "Go bring T'Lyn in here. She will no doubt be disagreeable to this, Sevos, she never has approved of my thoughts on her life. I failed to provide a teslu for her before now. It will be up to you to secure her final agreement, you do understand."

"I do, Osu."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Roxanne entered the bathing pool. She saw T'Lyn had her under robe on, and ran to her grabbing her in a hug. "T'Lyn I have great news!"

T'Lyn hugged her in return looking at Dianne who was lacing up the under robe T'Lyn had given her. "What is this news, Roxie?"

Roxie pulled back, "Solok…" she grinned and cringed, "You might hate this but please, please hear me out."

"I will listen, Roxie."

"You may want to sit down." Roxanne said bouncing on her feet.

Dianne joined the two, "Anything that starts with you should sit down, I gotta hear it. "

Roxanne clapped her hands together, "Sevos has asked for an arrangement, and Solok has agreed." She held up her hand, "Before you wig out. Sevos is severing ties with his family and joining with ours." She clapped, "Isn't that wonderful!"

T'Lyn sat down and stared at the floor.

Dianne's lips twisted from smile to a strange frown, "Roxie I don't think T'Lyn thinks this is a good thing."

T'Lyn shook her head, "No Dianne, it is not that. I…I require a bond or arrangement, my…fever approaches. It's just." She blinked away tears.

Roxanne went to her knees before T'Lyn, "He's going to work on winning you T'Lyn. You know Vulcans. Solok told me you stir his katra. Give it a chance." Roxie begged, "We don't want to lose you to another clan, T'Lyn. You'd be teslu now, and you know that is easily broken . Give this a shot. This is Solok's first real try at being your father. He thinks he's done good. I think he has too. Sevos is sexy, and he…"

T'Lyn smiled softly at Roxanne, pushing back her hair, "I will give it a chance, Roxanne. I just never…It was illogical thinking on my part to think I could go on without a bond. Surak is lost to me, Sarek…also lost. I promise you. I will for the good of our clan, for…all of us."

Dianne put her hands on her hips, "Could someone explain this to me? Why can't she marry for love?" she laughed, "Is that a dumb question considering we are dealing with Vulcans?"

T'Lyn stood and helped Roxanne up. "I will go to my father and Sevos. You explain this to my…grandchild."

Roxanne grinned, "I sure will, T'Lyn. Good bonding." She grinned.

The girls watched T'Lyn put on her over robes and walk from the bathing pool.

Roxie turned to Dianne, "The rules change a bit when you become a Reldai, Di. She has pretty much two choices. Bond or go to do that thing where you shed all emotion. She could have been taken by another clan, taken away from us. The fact that Sevos says his katra is stirred, means in Vulcan pretty much…he loves her."

"What about her? Isn't she allowed to love someone?" Di said quirking a defiant eyebrow.

"That is why the state of teslu, Di, it gives her a chance to sort it out. If he doesn't do anything for her, she can break it and it won't hurt a thing. Since she will have a teslu, she is safe. No other clan can claim her now, not for as long as she is promised."

"Remind me not to become a Reldai."

"Yeah no doubt, but this is a good thing. It will calm the clans down when word gets out. She knows that, and I think she'll give it a shot."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn stepped into her father's office where Sevos and he were standing talking. Solok turned to her and approached her. "My wife has spoken to you?"

"She has father." T'Lyn said looking past him to Sevos.

"And you are agreeable to making the bond? " Solok said looking at her, "The period of Teslu would go on until you choose or…" he raised his eyebrows not wishing to speak of the pon farr.

"It is your will and wish I take this bond?" She said looking back to her father, looking deep into his eyes.

"It is. It serves the needs of the clan, and I believe Sevos to be an honorable good man." Solok said turning to Sevos who was now approaching them.

He knelt before T'Lyn and looked up at her, "You have stirred my katra from the moment I saw you T'Lyn. Our bond would be logical, and I would work to your contentment. Become my teslu now, and we will do as the humans do until you are ready to bond fully, or break the commitment." S'Vec reinforced his control, knowing the bond of teslu would only graze the surface of his mind, she would not feel beyond what has been put up through the meld.

T'Lyn looked at her father, who nodded to her. "It is my desire as your father." He said softly.

T'Lyn kneeled before her father in front of Sevos. She undid the clasps on the robes that covered her throat. She looked into Sevos's eyes. "I will accept thee as my teslu."

Sevos reached out and took her face into his hands. S'Vec pushed back the memories of so long ago when he held her in his arms at the springs of Shir Kahr, when she was still bonded with Surak. Part of him laughed. He swore to Surak before he died he would take T'Lyn by her own will, that she would give herself to him, and now all this time later, she knelt before him baring her sweet throat to him, for his fingers to commit the bond. He opened the connection carefully pouring only what he could without giving away his true identity to her.

T'Lyn gasped feeling the presence enter her mind. She had not known what to expect given that Surak and she had fully bonded the first time, but it struck her painfully how deeply she felt a painful love pouring into her mind. Just as she was about to lose consciousness it was done and she felt his hands release her face. She blinked and watched as he opened his robes for her.

T'Lyn reached out and touched his throat pouring into him that which was her. She felt him trembling beneath her touch, leaning into her fingers begging for all she could give.

When T'lyn pulled away she saw the hint of tears filling his blue eyes.

S'Vec roared in his mind, he could feel her…he could finally reach into his mind and feel her presence.

He stood and helped T'Lyn up, never taking his eyes from hers. At last he could see all that she was behind those sad green eyes. He held up his two fingers to her and he trembled as she placed the padds of her fingers against his. Looking at that and then into her eyes he fought not to claim her completely. Over the years though he had learned the value of patience, he knew the time would come sooner rather than later.


	8. Chapter 8

Sevos woke to a brown eyed doctor hovering over him. He wanted to reach out and grab him by the throat, but found himself too weak.

"Be still, Sevos." Oratt said softly, "You are weak, and require time to heal." He turned to a human that came into view, "Genie, fetch me some water, and food for him." She nodded and trotted off, Oratt looked down at him, "I know you are confused, but I am not your enemy. We are captives here as you are. I am Doctor Oratt, and the woman is Genie Forrest. You are on board a star ship; the man who captured you was S'Vec."

Sevos sat up carefully, "Why?" he asked dryly trying to bring all of his bio-controls under function again.

"It's a long story, Sevos." Oratt said shaking his head.

Genie came over with a tray of food and sat it over Sevos's lap, "I'm going to take care of my son, while you two talk. With S'Vec away it might get crazy."

Oratt nodded and moved to help Sevos up, "She is mated to Soval, their son just turned eight."

Sevos frowned, "Soval, as in...one of the earliest Ambassador's to earth Soval?"

Oratt nodded, "The same. We have come many centuries forward in time. She and I were captured, just as you were. S'Vec is building some kind of…he is doing a great many things. Right now, he is stealing your identity to try to lay claim to a woman."

"What woman?" Sevos asked drinking greedily from the mug Genie had brought.

"Her name is T'Lyn. She was Surak's wife, and S'Vec was Surak's rival. He has hunted the poor woman for years. He even sent a man to attempt to break her as a child. Now, he is using your identity to claim her as a bond mate."

Sevos shook his head, "She will have no part of me."

Oratt leaned back in his chair, "That's not the word coming from Vulcan is. I just heard not an hour ago from V'Las, that the word is T'Lyn accepted him as a Teslu." He frowned, "The bastard is winning. He always said he would. I had hoped that he was raving madman enough…"

Sevos placed his hand on the bed and sat up, "She accepted the bond?" A pain struck him behind the eyes and he leaned back. That meant she would have been open to a bond with him. He struck the bed in frustration.

Oratt frowned, "I grieve with thee, Sevos. I know the pain of loss at the hands of S'Vec. I have not seen my Adun'a or son for eight years now. I know we have jumped in time, and I know I will probably never see my Desiree again. Count yourself fortunate that you did not have a bond with her, he would have likely killed you." He leaned back watching Sevos trying to get up. "Sevos, you need to eat, you need to rest. You will do yourself no good if you waste your energy."

"I must escape." He groaned and fell back into the cot.

Oratt leaned forward, "Genie and I have tried, this technology is beyond our understanding," he whispered, "We will help if you will take us with you. I have information. I know what he is doing."

Sevos took the sandwhich from the plated and pushed it into his mouth, "What is he doing?"

"He is working for a dark man called Q, he is making clones of women who contain Vulcan DNA, and he searches. There is a dark time coming, Sevos, and he intends that when it comes that he and his people come out on top. He wants to rebuild society with him set up as it's leader. I think he is going to breed Human, Vulcan, and Romulan hybrids. "

"Are there other prisoners?" Sevos asked between bites.

"Yes, a few." Oratt whispered.

"I will need to know how many." He lay back down, "I am fatigued."

Oratt nodded, "Rest, Sevos, I will provide whatever I can when you have your strength." He picked up the tray taking it over to Genie.

"So, you think he can get us out?" Genie asked looking him over.

"It is possible, he is from this time, he would have a better grasp on the technology. I am going to gather the information I can. You do the same."

Genie nodded, "You got it, Doc."

Oratt took her by the arm, "If we make it out or not, I thank thee for your friendship."

She slugged his shoulder, "Don't get mushy, Doc, we aren't out or dead yet."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn showed Dianne around the small home. The young human was grinning ear to ear. "It's beautiful, I thought it was going to need cleaned or something but it's just…perfect!"

T'Lyn nodded, "I had some of my brother's house servants come and clean it. The small garden could use tending, but if you are not disagreeable to it, I will stay a few days and help you with such details."

Dianne threw her arms around T'Lyns neck and she squeezed, "Thank you! I would love you to stay. I thought this whole Vulcan thing was going to be a drama, but…it's just been amazing."

Nirak bounded in with a broad grin, "What's happening here? Little cousin, are you flirting with my woman?" his eyes widened in mock horror, "Scandalous!"

Dianne playfully slapped Nirak, "She's my grandma, you dork."

Sevos entered a moment later , "Nirak, Dianne, " he nodded and then made eye contact with T'Lyn, "Teslu." He held up his fingers for her and shivered when she touched them.

Nirak grinned, "I have heard you are going to make my little cousin your wife. I pity thee, Sevos you are in for a rough ride on that old sehlat."

T'Lyn raised an eyebrow, "Would you like me to give Dianne the same advisement?"

Nirak straightened, "Very well little cousin. Let us have this dinner so we might spend the evening in more pleasant endeavors than eating. " he waggled his eyebrows at Dianne who slapped him playfully.

Sevos stepped forward, "I have made reservations at the spa for dinner, and a soak. " He held out a package to T'Lyn. "I purchased this for you, for the spa. It is a spa suit."

"Thank you Sevos, that was thoughtful."

Nirak smiled ,"I will com Rory then. I hope you don't mind, but…tonight is to be special Sevos I would like Dianne's father to be there, at least for part of it." He grinned.

Sevos nodded, "That is agreeable. I also think tonight is special."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Rory was sitting between T'Lyn and Dianne with Nirak and Sevos flanking their respective mates. He looked over, and nudged T'Lyn. "Isn't that the guy whose bond you broke the other day? The lady with him is a looker."

T'Lyn looked up and paled she looked at Nirak who had taken Dianne's hand under the table. T'Sen and Sarek had their fingers pressed together and both of their eyes were wide as they approached the table.

Nirak could not take the pressure. He pulled Dianne up by the hand, "Come K'Diwa, I will show you the springs." He drug her away from the table rapidly, leaving Rory looking at T'Lyn, who shook her head discretely.

T'Sen spoke first, "T'Lyn it is agreeable to see you."

"And you T'Sen." T'Lyn said with a nod. She noticed they both stared at Rory, "This is Admiral Chekote, the woman who just left with Nirak is Dianne, his daughter."

Rory smiled at them, "Nice to meet you. Ummm, I don't remember your name, Sir."

"I'm Sarek, this is she who is my wife, T'Sen."

Rory nodded to both of them and looked at T'Lyn in a silent question as to why they were looking at him.

"Rory and his daughter are descendant of my line."

T'Sen moved closer, "He looks exactly like…"

T'Lyn interrupted, "I am aware, as is he T'Sen.

Sarek spoke, "Why did you not tell us you have discovered survivors of your line?"

"I have been very busy, Sarek. " T'Lyn said firmly.

Sevos stood, "I have not introduced myself, I am Admiral Sevos, of the clan of Skol, T'Lyn's Teslu."

Sarek took a step back and T'Sen gave an incredulous look, "It seems you have been very busy, T'Lyn." T'Sen said giving her a look trying to explore her features. Unsure whether she should be happy for her or, if she was being forced into a bond.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"You realize we've already seen the springs," she hissed at him as he dragged her away. It wasn't until she looked back and saw the hurt in the woman's eyes that she realized what Nirak was doing. She pulled him along faster until they were out of sight, and then they slowed their pace.

"I'm sorry for that, Nirak," she whispered, cupping his cheek. "I don't want to be a bitter pill, but it's like they won't leave us alone..."

"They are making their presence known as a couple, K'Diwa. You are no bitter pill, I just do not want to expose you to them yet, not until you are sure of what you want us to do." he caressed her cheeks. "We've known each other for two days, but I can see my children in your eyes. I can see me growing old with you. I love you." he said with a grin. He tugged her along to the spring that Sevos had reserved for them, "You have not seen this spring, T'Lyn and Sevos will be along in a bit...let's get a start on them. I did not like the restaurant food anyway." He pulled out two boxes from his pack. "This one is to wear in the spring, and this one...I wanted to give you in front of your father, but." he looked back and saw T'Sen and Sarek still lingering at the table. "I want to give it to you now."

She opened the first box and pulled out the two piece swimsuit, smiling at him. "Are you ready to learn how to swim, sweetheart?" she said, suddenly growing playful. "I can be a good teacher." She sauntered up to him. "But only if you give me incentive..."

She looked at the second box and breathed in. "How about we save this one for tonight...when we're alone, ok? Or, if you want to invite my father, I'll drag him in. Though...I don't think he'd like what I'd do to you afterwards."

She winked and pulled him towards the spring they had reserved and parted from him, going into the women's dressing room to change.

Nirak stripped down in front of the women's changing room until he was in a large loin cloth. He carefully placed the ring on the chair with his clothes and then hopped from one foot and another waiting. He wanted to peak in and see her, but turned his back biting his lip. He looked and saw Sarek and T'Sen moving from the restaurant section. That pleased him. Soon Rory, Sevos, and T'Lyn would join them. He frowned for the same reason. He shook his head, No Nirak, do not be impatient, you will have time tonight to give her affection. Rory was going to go home, and Sevos and T'Lyn would be staying at the springs. He would be taking her back to the home T'Lyn had given her to use in Shir Kahr, if he was good now, perhaps she would invite him to a kiss later. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them together. "Are you dressed yet?" he called out.

She sauntered out in her somewhat revealing bathing suit and leaned against the doorway of the dressing room. "Is this dressed enough for you, Nirak?" she said, lowering her voice. She walked towards him slowly, smiling as his jaw dropped, and she giggled as she pushed it back up.

"That atrocious, hm?" she teased, glancing down at him. "You look...sexy. I didn't think I'd ever meet a guy who could pull off the loincloth look, but...I stand corrected."

Nirak stood a bit straighter, "Thank you my lady, I would like you to note, it is an extra-large loin cloth." he said with a wink. Also take note," he flexed his small muscles, "All the better to..." he swept her up into his arms and jumped feet first into the spring. Grinning even as the water splashed up around him he landed on his feet securely, managing not to get her hair wet. His eyes glittered at her, "See these are the good springs, they are the coolest. I am glad Sevos picked them." He licked his lips watching her bathing suit cling pleasantly to her body. He had not felt it but he saw his loin cloth floating near them. He panicked not knowing what to do. If he let her go she would see him in his nakedness, yet...and before he could do anything he saw her reaching for the floating cloth. "That...Yes, I will need that." he said turning a deep green.

She blushed and looked away, letting him fetch his loincloth and put it back on, and she turned back to him with a sly grin. "Why, Nirak, some ladies would think you're trying to seduce me!" she teased.

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her. "Oh, but I am trying," he whispered. "I just haven't tried hard enough. Not until we're bonded. Then..." He gestured vaguely to himself. "No loincloth...and that bathing suit comes off."

She blushed again and sat in the springs beside him, and after a few moment's hesitation, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me more about your time...T'Lyn says it was a lot darker then...what would have happened between us if we were living then?"

He pulled her to him leaning against the wall of the springs sinking to his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, "I would have marched up to you and made my intentions known. Much as I am doing now." he grinned, "But if you had a mate, or another desired you, he would have called a kali-fee and I would have had to fight him to the death." He nuzzled his nose in her ear, "I and I would have gratefully." he took in a deep smell, "because your scent intoxicates me." he purred, "I could have as many mates as I wanted...but I was never that kind of male." he purred pulling back to look her in the eyes. with a grin he covered his hand over her stomach, "And I would have filled you with my children, as many as I could." He grinned wider, "So it seems I have changed little." He gently booped her nose, "The difference is, we would have to hide constantly for as beautiful as you are, the war lords would have desired to have you and I would have to fight them all. I would too. I would fight them all to keep you safe." his face softened. "I will now too, Dianne, I will keep you safe. I swear to you."

Rory walked over to the spring, with Sevos and T'Lyn behind him. "Hand check." he barked out like he was running drills back at the academy.

"Dad, I will remind you that I am out of college, thank you," she said defiantly, wrapping her arm around Nirak. "I'll put my hands where I want them."

Nirak waggled his eyebrows, and she shook her head as she laid it back down on his shoulder. "Wow, fought over by warlords...sounds...bloody."

"It was," T'Lyn said quietly, slipping in beside Dianne. "I cannot count how many wars were fought over the devotion of one woman, or one well of water...it was a horrible mess."

Rory looked at Nirak with a critical eye. "You keep your hands off her goods, you hear me, boy?"

With her still attached to him he walked out of the water and leaned over picking up the box he placed there, he looked at T'Lyn, "Where did Sevos go?"

"He is changing clothes, I wore my bathing suite beneath my robes, he must change."

Nirak nodded, "Very well." He gently set Dianne down on the chair and waved Rory over. He opened the box, "This is very old, it has been in my family a long time, but the stone I purchased today, just for you." He handed her the ring, a vulcan ruby surrounded by a silver metal. "I would ask thee to be my teslu, betrothed to me, until such time that you find me worthy of being your husband or...release me." He turned to Rory, "I would ask you to accept me as candidate for your daughter, I swear my life's blood that I will see her safe, content, and provide for her needs." He lowered his head to Rory, "Accept me for thy family, and I will bring all that I am to your family to assure your prosperity and the continuation of your line."

Sevos entered quietly and beckoned T'Lyn forward while Nirak was making his long winded proposal. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I secured this spring for them, and just beyond that shrubbery is ours. I thought it would be more proper to allow Rory to leave before giving them privacy." he looked at her, "As I would be agreeable to some privacy with my new Teslu as well."

Rory watched as Dianne took the ring, and he couldn't help but smile. "You'll make each other very happy, I'm sure. I'll leave you too lovebirds alone." He hugged his daughter and held out his hand for Nirak to shake, then departed, ready to talk to his wife about this.

Dianne waited until her father was out of sight and T'Lyn and Sevos retreated to their own spring before dragging Nirak back into the water.

"Come here, telsu," she purred, swimming away from him, gesturing her finger at him. "Come to me."

Sevos slid into the pool beside her, letting the tiniest hint of a smile grace his lips. "Of all the men who have clamored for your hand, I am the lucky man who gets to hold it." He held out his fingers for her to touch, and she did so willingly. Even now, it made him tremble, and he pushed his devotion through his touch. *Touch me, T'Lyn, touch all of me...you're mine* he thought, stroking her face. "You are the most beautiful woman I have seen in all my days."

Nirak slid into the spring with Dianne, "Now I do the real teslu stuff, Dianne." he purred rubbing his hands up and down her neck he filled her as was proper a teslu. He groaned feeling the connection between them, swallowing he looked into her eyes, "May I...May kiss thee." he asked his fingers rubbing up and down her neck with a gentle touched.

T'Lyn gasped feeling the throb of devotion shoot through her fingers into her body. She allowed him to stroke her face leaning into his touch slightly. Her own beast had become louder in the past weeks, she was only ten months form her fever. "I thank you Teslu. Your...devotion overwhelms my senses." she gasped. "You..." paused overwhelmed a moment by the desire to touch him, "I feel your desire, our bond is strong." He leaned into his bare chest, and parted her lip moving toward his mouth. She took his ear gently in her hand rolling it softly between the pads of her fingers she pressed her lips against his, her tongue tentatively moving into his mouth, unsure if he had kissed in this manner before.

Sevos groaned, accepting her tongue into his mouth. He deepened the kiss further, stroking his fingers over her ears, her neck, her back, all over her soft flesh. "My T'Lyn," he purred, gently pulling her even closer to his body. "When will you have need of me?"

Dianne giggled and cupped his cheek, letting her lips gently brush his. "You really have to ask?" she whispered, sealing her lips over his. He breathed in sharply and held her tightly to his person, and she could feel his want growing. This was a new sensation for her, having someone else's emotions in her head, but it was a deeply intimate experience, one that she was willing to share with Nirak.

"I really do care about you, Nirak," she whispered. "I won't say I love you, because we've only known each other for three days. But I will say that you have made me feel like the most valuable person in the universe."

T'Lyn pressed her body against his, "Are you asking when I have my fever?" she asked softly, "Ten months. But I am half human Sevos, and am not as other vulcan women. I do not only mate when I am in fever. If you do not, I will not make my desire a burden, but I feel your desire though your touch, it seems as if you are feeding my own." she purred, licking up his ear as he her hand explored the expanse of wet black hair of his chest. "I could very easily have need of you now, Sevos."

"You are the most valuable woman in the universe, Dianne." he feathered kisses over her round ear, "And I can say already that I do love thee." he said and purred into her ear trying to tickle her. He wrapped her in his arms pulling her close, "You will tell me if I cross the line will you not? As teslu we are able to touch in any way you wish, but I will not do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Dianne smiled and kissed him again, stroking her hands down his sides, then up towards his chest. She gently massaged his chest, letting her fingers splay out and stroke even more of his flesh. She tempted his tongue into a dual with hers, and her hand drifted down towards the loincloth. She traced the hem of it with a teasing finger, then stroked her hand down his thigh, nipping at him, pulling him closer. He tasted sweet and hot, and she wanted to find the spice. She traced the hem of the loincloth again, back and forth, waiting for him to have the appropriate reaction.

"Touch me, Nirak," she whispered, licking at his ears.

Sevos pulled back a little, his expression growing dark. "If you have need, I am here to provide whatever you need, T'Lyn," he purred, running a now-wet hand through her golden hair. "I have a bungalow rented nearby...would you like to go there and see to your needs?"

Nirak gasped feeling her fingers tracing over his loin cloth his manhood hardened and he blushed, "I will touch you my Ashaya..." He kissed up her neck, "But be warned where you are playing does not always obey my commands." He ran his teeth over the moist flesh of her shoulder. His hand ran up her sides until he was cupping her bosom in his hands. His thumbs raked over her hardened buds. A purr erupted from deep within him and his mouth moved over hers again his tongue tangled with hers, and he dared to move his body closer to hers, careful not to "spear" her or offend her with his lack of control.

"I am your teslu, Sevos. It is part of our courtship before bonding. It would be a logic step to take, to explore the needs and compatibility." she took his hand sliding her fingers down his, overwhelmed again by the desire and devotion pulsing through his fingers. She pulled at him gently walking up the steps from the spring.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Tolaris plopped down on the cot next to Sevos, holding up a padd to his face he grinned, "Any emotional response from this Sevos? Did you fancy her? Because it seems she fancy's you. Look at how she is kissing you..well, not you is it, it's S'Vec posing as you." he pointed, "If you look closely, you'll see he's hard." he put a hand over his mouth in a scandalized fashion. "Do you think you would be too or are you dead inside like all the other Vulcans without emotions I know?" he dropped the padd onto his chest and smirked, "A little something to entertain while you recover. After you do we'll be putting you to work." He sat up and skipped out of the infirmary

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Dianne rubbed herself against his manhood, feeling herself start to drip. He was rooting around her neck, licking, exploring, sucking...she was lost to sensation, and the feel of his hardness rubbing against her was making her drip even more. She had the sudden desire for his long, clever fingers to delve into her womanhood, and she wanted to touch him as well, stroke his length and grip him. She dared to slip her hand beneath his loincloth, and she melted against him at the feel of his member. He was like hot velvet over a thick rod of steel, and she stroked her fingers over him, delighting in this sensation.

Nirak growled, his hands sliding between the thin cloth of her bathing suit. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as his finger slid into her petal folds. He paused, "Let us go to your home, Dianne, I do not wish to do this to you where others might see." he growled, "You are mine now, and no other will look upon your face in pleasure but me." he pushed his finger into her watching her face change with pleasure he moaned and pressed his length into her hand. He pushed in further knowing he could not wait for an entire ride to her home he picked her up with his other hand and gently walked her into the dressing rooms, shutting the door with his foot he locked the door.

T'Lyn entered the bungalow and released his hand she turned to him backing away slightly to truly look at him. She felt slightly shy but her thumbs hooked through her bathing suit top and pulled them down her arms until she stood bare before him. "Does this please you, Sevos?"

Sevos gulped and stared at the soft roundness of her breasts, the gentle curves of her hips and thighs. He wanted it all...he wanted her, her mind, her heart, her very soul...all his. He allowed himself a small smile as he took her into his arms and began gently lavishing his tongue on her ear. "I am very pleased, T'Lyn. No tongue I know can describe your beauty. Now and always...you are mine."


	9. Chapter 9

**A'N: The end gets M...so be mindful of that if you don't like that. The next chapter is the epilogue. I'll be hiding while you throw things at Sensara and I...Hold onto hope! **

Oratt walked in with Genie trailing behind him. He saw Sevos clutching a padd. "Sevos, what are you doing?"

Sevos didn't even acknowledge Oratt and the woman as he stared at his doppelganger taking off T'Lyn's clothes.

_How dare he_* he thought to himself. *_When I get my hands on him_

"We are escaping from this place," he growled, looking Oratt directly in the eye. "Today."

Oratt took in a deep breath, he turned to Genie, "Gather you son, Get Sirak, Sorak, V'Lar, Star, and Mina ready." he said with his voice shaking. He had dreamed of this time. He turned back to Sevos, "Tell me what you need, Sevos, I am at your disposal." he swallowed hard and held his hand out to Sevos pulling him up. He saw what was on the padd and cringed, "That is my foremother you know." he said shaking even more. "I did not know that until I began the genetic work he wished me to do. Do not look further on it, Sevos." he pulled him up looking at him in the eye, "If she is doing that, she believes it is with you, which means her katra was stirred by you." he squeezed his arm in assurance, "You spoke of her while you were out, the drinking...she had to have been."

Sirak entered the room, "Oratt what is this that Genie has spoken. She says we are escaping, how is this possible?"

Sevos bowed slightly to the newcomer. "I can override the lock down systems that keep us trapped in this part of the ship. If Oratt can lead you to the shuttles, I'll disable weapons. Does anyone else have engineering experience, or am I the only one?"

Sorak stepped forward. "Tell me what to do, and I will do it."

"We'll need a distraction. The darker side of me says that Mina and Genie would be enough...but I do not wish to put you in danger."

Mina and Genie exchanged glances. "We'll do it," Genie said. "V'Lar, take my son."

V'Lar picked up Sokal and put him on her hip, "This is exciting." she said, suppressing a smile.

V'Las burst in behind them with a phaser leveled at them; "You are lucky I was at the security screen." he purred and waved someone in. Jo entered with two children on her hip, "Take her with you." Jo looked at him, "Baby." she whimpered, "Baby..."

V'Las looked at her and cupped her cheek, "Go, Jo, things are changing. I do not know if I can secure your safety, not with another child on the way." He looked at Sevos, "Take her and our children." he flipped the phaser so the business end was facing him and the handle Sevos.

Jo looked to V'Las, "Come with us."

He caressed her cheek softly, "I can't. They'll fail if I do not aid in their effort" he kissed her. "I will be follow when I can." He looked at Sevos, "Your plan has one flaw, the shuttles operate with codes that need to be input on the bridge, it keeps people from leaving. I will be on the bridge in two hours." he backed out of the room looking at Jo one last time.

V'Lar raised her eyebrows. "Well, shall we get going? Come along with us, my dear, you'll be fine. We'll take care of you."

Jo nodded and handed one of the children to Sirak, and Oratt took the other. She was plump with a third child, and her gait was slower than usual. "You have enough on your hands without having to carry this one," he said. "Strange...and here I was wanting to strangle your mate."

Jo's eyes filled with tears. "He told me about your hearing. I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have suggested your wife. I didn't know she was married! She just looked like she would be a good fit for him...I'm sorry." Star reached out and touched her shoulder to comfort her. "He was in fever, Doctor Oratt...S'Vec parted us."

Sevos and Sorak began looking over the security system for the doorway, and Mina and Genie started work on their plan. "Can V'Las be trusted?" Mina hissed. "I mean..."

"He'll do what he says," Jo countered with a frown. "I know my husband."

Oratt handed Genie the phaser, "Go well my friend." She grinned, "Will do bud and none of that mushy crap." she walked over to Mina, "So you ready to get your sexy back?"

Mina ran over to Sorak and kissed him, "I love you, see you soon." she ran back to Genie, She ripped her shirt down and pushed up her breasts "I'm ready, girlfriend."

Sevos and Sorak brought down the security. Sevos stood, "Follow me. Oratt" he waved him forward, "We are on our way to the shuttle bay. Sorak take the back, I'll take point."

Oratt walked out and they heard two phaser blasts. Genie poked her head around the corner smiling, "All clear." she whispered.

The group made their way down the hall toward the shuttle bay.

V'Las saw them on the security and turned to the only other person on the bridge. He fired his phaser and began rerouting the security cameras. He saw Jo and his children. "Go my angel, go to freedom."

Genie took point and took out a couple Romulans. Sevos opened the shuttle doors and ushered in his charges. He took the controls and began punching in the startup codes.

V'Las set the release on the shuttles and then walked down the hall carefully he set up the scene to appear that he was shot.

Oratt looked at Sevos as they cleared the shuttle bay, "Are you going to contact the surface?"

Jo hugged her children to her chest, sending a pulse of love through the bond. *Come to me soon, love* she whispered across the void. *Come to me and the children. We'll be waiting*

She stroked V'Kor's hair, kissing his forehead. "Where's daddy?" he asked.

She couldn't answer, so V'Lar answered for her. "Your father sacrificed his life so you, your mother, and your sister could escape with us. He's a much better man than I originally thought."

Sevos and Genie took the helm, and Sorak manned the weapons. "We'll be to Vulcan in approximately 6 hours," Genie reported.

Amanda stood at the end of T'Sen and Sarek's bed. She smiled looking over their naked bodies entwined under the sheet she kicked Sarek's foot and then T'Sen's leveling a phaser at them. "Good morning my friends. I have a special wedding present for you both" Two romulan thugs pulled T'Sen up from the bed holding her in the air, and another pulled Sarek up. Amanda tossed some robes on at them. "You'll want to be dressed. The master requests you at his wedding."

Genie took her son in her arms as they hurried from the shuttle. They had been shot down when they attempted to land on T'Lyn's property. It was time to get that son of a bitch back for all the pain and heartache he had caused. Eight years of putting up with Tolaris and Gardner, and V'Las, and those creepy Romulan thugs. She was ready to get back to her life, back to what mattered. Oratt kept pace with her, V'Kor in his arms. Sirak held T'Jal for Jo, who was walking in the back, supported by V'Lar and Sorak. Sevos was in the lead, his pace unrelenting as they made for the house on the hill.

Solok and Roxanne were walking together through the garden when they felt the familiar pull of transporter energy around them. When they rematerialized they were in a darkened room. T'Sen and Sarek were bound next to them. Roxanne made to move but felt the end of a phaser at her back. She looked over and Solok had was also covered. "What the hell is going on here?" Roxanne hissed toward T'Sen and Sarek. Amanda stood up from the shadow, "Silence little ones all will we revealed." she pulled back the curtain and Sevos was kissing T'Lyn, holding her bare chest next to his.

Amanda sighed, "They make a beautiful couple do they not."

Sevos pulled back placing his hands at T'Lyn's neck, "You have always been mine T'Lyn. Feeling you next to me is...pure joy. Your kisses more passionate than I could have even dreamed. But we must not start our bond on a lie. I love you too deeply for that. He pulled the drape down and covered her chest up.

"Sevos I do not understand." T'Lyn said watching him.

He pulled over a chair facing the mirror on the wall, "Sit, my Ashaya. Sit."

He heard phaser fire in the distance and quickly dropped the mirror. T'Lyn gasped, looking up at the man she thought to be Sevos. He grinned, "I promised Surak a long time ago, that you would come to me willingly. You have." he pressed a button at the back of his neck and the Sevos disguise melted away. "Now I grant thee a choice. Give yourself to me in bond now and I will spare their lives. Oh," he placed his finger against her lips, "Your father and step mother are not in danger. I only wish to for them to see you bonded. T'Sen, and Sarek...their lives are yours once you bond with me. I will spare them if you wish it or see them destroyed, at your bidding...for all the hurt they caused you. For it was not me this time that took Surak away from you." He kissed her ears, "Give me yourself T'Lyn, of your own will. Say the words and I will die to grant you pleasure."

Oratt and Sevos banged down the door of the house, but when they entered, they only heard a wailing baby. Mina picked the child up and rocked it, and they looked around at each other.

"Where else would they be?" Sevos said, pacing in front of the door. "They may be in Shi'Kahr..."

Mina rocked the child, kissing its forehead. "It's ok, little one," she cooed in Spanish, trying to hold back her frustration. Genie looked about ready to kill someone, and Oratt was beyond furious.

"The family aircar. We could take it."

T'Lyn looked at Sarek in the eyes, and then T'Sen. She looked up at S'Vec. "A moment with my father, please."

"Of course." he waved his hand forward and the thug brought Solok forward placing his head in her lap. S'Vec backed off.

She leaned down and whispered to him, "If this is the last time I see you father, know I love you." she bit her tongue and let three blood droplets fall on his hand and then kissed his cheek. "I do love you father." she said, her voice shaking. She stood and walked toward S'vec she knelt before him. "Spare the lives of Sarek and T'Sen, and I will give thee myself." she pulled off the sheet and opened her neck to him.

Sevos took the helm, choosing to leave the children behind with Jo, V'Lar, Mina and Sorak. Genie was determined to be there to account for the breaking of the bond with Soval, and Oratt was ready to murder to see his wife and child again.

They flew to the springs, and once at the gate, they rushed past a couple walking out of the grounds. The woman stopped and called to them, and Oratt turned around, openly angry. He would not be denied this chance to see this madman taken down!

"Sevos, where's T'Lyn? I thought you guys were-"

"That was S'Vec, disguised as me," he explained quickly. The man frowned and stepped forward. "Hold on...you're Oratt, and Sirak, isn't it? Or Sorak? Which twin?"

"Sirak. Where is T'Lyn?"

"That bungalow there," the woman said, pointing. The group ran towards it, determined to get to their goal.

S'Vec placed his hands on her neck and filled her with his mind. He cried out as if in orgasm, and fell to his knees before her. "Oh my T'Lyn, you're calm is...intoxicating." he kissed her deeply. He blinked hearing the footsteps he motioned for the thugs to make a barrier at the door. Pulling T'Lyn up he put her in front of him. He smiled when the door opened. "Welcome to the wedding." he cried out, the thugs made a barrier holding their rifles at level with them. "Sevos!" S'Vec said, "Thank you so much for the use of your body. It was substandard to what I am used to by T'Lyn was agreeable enough to it. "

"Release her!" he roared, but T'Lyn held up a hand.

"It is already done, Sevos," she said, bowing her head. "K'dith. I cannot change what has occurred."

Oratt stepped forward. "Foremother...you cannot let him do this." He glared at S'Vec, who laughed.

"Old dotard! Has age affected your hearing as well as your mind? She is mine!" His eyes gleamed as he looked at Oratt. "Your wife is still out there, doctor. Come back with me, and I'll bring her to you."

"No," he said firmly.

"And the twins, and Genie! How is your son? I haven't seen him in ages! But, I forgot to tell you one little detail...Soval bonded with a Klingon woman. Quite a handful. I guess you simply weren't enough for him."

"Bastard!" she yelled. "You broke the bond in the first place, damn it!"

Sarek called out, "Stop this madness S'Vec, it is Surak that you want...he will surrender his katra to you."

T'Sen looked at him and he shook his head.

S'Vec laughed, "Fools the lot of you I have what I came for." he caressed T'Lyn's face so tenderly, "Behold your family, Ashaya. Oratt, Sirak, Sorek, I am sure V'Lar is not far behind, " he breathed, "I kept them safe for you perhaps one day they will join me as you have." He kissed her neck, "Say your goodbyes to T'Lyn everyone. She will be coming with me. We have a honey moon to see to, a cohabitation period, where I fill her with child, and her fever...so soon, how fortunate for me."

Oratt cried out as T'Lyn was beamed away, but his cry was drowned out by everyone else. S'Vec laughed as he beamed himself and his flunkies away, and Oratt stood there, nearly as angry as Sevos.

Genie recovered first, finding an old knife on the dresser and cutting T'Sen and Sarek's bonds. "Why don't we introduce ourselves while we think of a new plan?"

Oratt nodded, bowing his head briefly. "I am Oratt, of the house T'Lyn. This is Genie Forrest, daughter of the renowned Admiral Forrest. And this is Sirak, of the house T'Lyn. His brother and sister are at your house, ambassador," he said to Solok, who helped Roxanne to her feet.

"Where's Rowan?"

"My brother and his wife are taking care of her," Sirak replied. "My wife Star, and Genie's son, and Jo and her children are at your house as well. Let us go there...away from this accursed place."

"Who's Jo?" Roxanne asked.

"V'Las' wife. S'Vec's son is on our side. He let us escape."

Solok held up his hand, where there were three drops of blood, "This is her blood. I think she was trying to leave us a sign...could she have left a message in her blood?"

T'Sen rubbed her wrists, "Her chest she was not wearing her IDICs, for all the time I knew her she was never without them."

Oratt looked at the blood, "If I can get to medical supplies I can analyze it." he turned to Sevos, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Sevos trembled, "No. We need to organize. We know she is at least six hours away. It is logical to assume they will not be in the last known location by the time we arrive…Rory, we need Rory. "

Solok approached him still carefully holding the drops of blood on his hand, "We will gather everyone and organize at the family estate."

Sevos nodded.

Sarek looked at T'Sen, "We must join with them, my wife." he could feel her own guilt even as he fought his, Surak was screaming in his mind and could not be silenced.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O

T'Lyn rematerialized in a dark transporter room. She heard S'Vec snap his fingers and a thick black robe was handed to him. He turned to her and gently wrapped the robe around her, "Here my sweet, until you can get cleaned up, and dressed. After all I am proud of you but have no desire for my men to see your ample…" he purred, "Form."

Tolaris and V'Las were standing in the center of the room. S'Vec lead T'Lyn from the platform by her hand, "My son, Tolaris…I wish to introduce you to my wife." He purred, and both men bowed their heads. S'Vec smiled, "Tolaris, set course to the hive."

The Vulcan man bowed and turned from the room quickly. V'Las braced himself for S'Vec's anger and yet found him strangely calm.

"Are you injured, my son?" S'Vec asked when it was the three of them alone, pointing to the burns on his clothing.

"I was shot, in the escape, father." He said eying S'Vec.

"You have received medical help?"

V'Las nodded, "I have. My failure…"

S'Vec waved him off, "It matters not we have their genetics, they are of no matter now. " he patted his son's cheek. He turned to T'Lyn, "V'Las is my son, but he is also your descendant. A lovely priestess I met on Vulcan with the most charming green eyes. Please do not be jealous, you know the fever well."

T'Lyn raised an eyebrow at him and then looked to V'Las who he saw was now staring intently at her. "It is agreeable to meet you, V'Las." She said softly.

V'Las bowed to her, "My foremother and now she who is my mother."

S'Vec pulled T'Lyn into his chest and nuzzled her neck, "You see, Ashaya, already I give you a family." He looked to V'las, "Was your wife among those who escaped?"

He paled and nodded.

"A pity," he said with a frown, "No matter, V'Las we will have her back again with us soon. Now, be a good son and show your new mother to our quarters, while I see to things on the bridge." He bent and lifted T'Lyn's chin, "I won't be a moment my wife, bathe, and you will find clothing waiting for you. Though, I will not be opposed if I find you naked and waiting for me." He kissed her softly and then guided her hand to V'Las. "See to her needs, my son."

V'Las watched S'Vec leave the room and he turned to T'Lyn, "What have you done to him?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, V'Las." T'Lyn said mildly.

He began leading her through the halls of the ship, "I have been with my father all my life and never seen him so…lucid and calm." He turned to her, "What are you doing to him?"

Looking at V'Las in the eye she shifted, he pulled her to the side, "T'sai, I aided in their escape, please…I must know…what are you doing to him to make him so calm?"

T'Lyn shook her head, "S'Vec never has functioned well without a bond, I am merely…caging his beast."

V'Las chuckled, "Aren't you afraid of his wrath?"

T'Lyn, "I have lived my entire life under his wrath in one way or another, V'Las, so no. Besides it keeps the bond open to him, and he desires that."

V'Las nodded and began walking with her down the hall, "Lucid he might be more dangerous than before."

"Perhaps." She shrugged, "Where are we going, V'Las?"

"I'm taking you to his quarters. I cannot spare you what will happen next." V'Las said sadly.

"I am not talking about here, V'Las. Where is the ship going? What is this hive?"

V'Las paused outside S'Vec's quarters. He punched in the security codes and the door opened, "I cannot say now, T'Sai, but I will come to you again soon we will speak. " he watched her walk in and began to turn away but turned back to her, "I will do what I can to see to your safety, T'sai, but trust no one but me until we speak again." He retreated and the door shut.

T'Lyn looked around the room it was opulent as she expected. She saw chains and cuffs bolted to the floor in the corner, mirrors all around the bed. She shivered slightly as she walked into his bath. The same kind of restraints were in there as well. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Oh logic."

S'Vec was making sure everything was in order on the bridge when V'Las entered. S'Vec smiled at him, "Magnificent creature is she not?"

"She is very agreeable, Father."

S'Vec nodded, "Now I know how Surak was able to do all he did. Her mind, is so clear. I feel more calm and centered than I have ever." He took V'las by the shoulders, "This is the beginning I needed. Our dark master, Q, will be most pleased. Without T'Lyn, his rival Q has no dog in this fight. She is hesitant to me, but that will change in time and she will see what we are doing is for the good of the entire universe." He patted his son's shoulders and began to turn back to his work.

"What of the Katra, father? Surak's katra? Do we not now need it? His clone is near completion."

S'Vec grinned, "In time, V'Las. When I know T'Lyn is completely loyal to me, until I have her swollen with child and her heart in rapture let the old fool stay where he is, trapped in that decaying vessel that is Sarek. T'Sen will be a comfort to him, I have no doubt, but he will be torn knowing each night I go to bed, his Adun'a lays naked at my side." He laughed, "If it torments him as much as it did me…his life will crumble and he will beg me to end it."

He patted his son's shoulder and winked, "The course is laid in, I have the best crew on the bridge. Go, rest, meditate or do what you do, V'Las. We will be at the hive within the next two days. I will summon you for dinner, once I have…claimed my new bride." His blue eyes sparkled softly as he left the bridge.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn could feel him coming before he arrived at the door. She was just stepping out of the bath and brushing her hair when she heard the door open. She felt a sharp panic and then tug at the bond. "I am in the bathroom, SVec." She said as she winced.

A moment later he was standing at the door with a jackal's grin. "For a moment, I thought you were running from me again, T'Lyn." He whispered as he approached her. He kissed her bare shoulder wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Where would I run, S'Vec?" she asked putting her brush down and watching him in the mirror.

"Where indeed, T'Lyn?" he purred. He pulled her gently into the main room of his quarters. Sweeping her off her feet he laid her down in the center of the bed. "Wait for me here, I do wish to wash the smell of Vulcan from my skin before I lay with you."

He disappeared into the bathroom. T'Lyn closed her eyes and began to meditate. She did not know how much time had passed when she felt his weight on the bed . He was naked, except for the towel at his waist. "Do you remember, Ashaya, long ago when we were captured in the Forge. Remember how I saved thee from violation." He reached out and stroked the hair from her face.

T'Lyn nodded, "I remember."

"I have never forgotten laying on you and pretending to take you before my battle. How I kissed you. Do you remember?" He said crawling toward her. "Open your arms to me now, as you did then."

T'Lyn opened her arms and he settled himself over top of her. "Hold me to you T'Lyn. Embrace me." He whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him and he began to tremble. She could feel him pushing desire to her through their bond, his devotion, and love poured onto her like hot lava in her mind. "Now you can feel how I felt that day." He moved to kiss her and he felt her stiffen. He smirked, "This is uncomfortable to you now, I understand. We have much history, you and I, painful history. That is all past, T'Lyn." He rolled off of her. Letting his towel drop he gathered a bottle and two glasses. He poured them both. "Sit up Ashaya, take this…drink." He handed her a glass, smiling at her, "One thing you have taught me, my beloved it patience. Drink." He sipped his glass and then put it aside, helping her drink hers down. He poured her another watching her drink it down again he grinned, "This will help you relax. "he said, sitting the glasses aside. "Tell me what you want." He whispered, carefully opening up her towel.

"I want you to leave my family alone, S'Vec."

He waved his hand, "Done, I will not hunt your family again. I will defend myself if they attack me, but…" he ran his hands over the round form of her bosoms, "If you give your body to me with the same vigor and enthusiasm I have seen you capable, I will never hunt them again." He leaned forward tossing her towel into the center of the room. He looked into her eyes, "I can feel your nervousness, T'Lyn as if it were my own. I know you do not love me as I love you, but it will come in time. " he threaded his fingers through her golden hair, "Do we have a deal my wife?" he whispered over her lips, "Betray me, and I will destroy all you love, give me what I ask, and what is now rightfully mine, and you will want for nothing."

T'Lyn's hands trembled as he reached around him. She could feel he was being honest, at least for the moment. She felt herself being guided backward, and his fingertips push into pleasurable neuropressure points, he pushed her mind hard flooding her with his own desire, "Don't fight this Ashaya, let me in, it will make this so much better for us both until you love me as I you."

Suddenly they were in the heat of the Vulcan desert and he was over her pretending to take her. _You remember this Ashaya. _S'Vec said in her mind.

_Yes, S'vec I remember. _

_Part your legs for me, T'Lyn. _

The scene became a meld of then, and now. She could feel his tongue in her mouth and his hands over her body. She did as he commanded, and felt his hand run over the center of her womanhood. _Good Ashaya. _He purred in her mind. The fake thrusting he did all that long time ago became real with is fingers inside her. _Take hold of me, T'Lyn, take hold of my manhood and place it at your entrance. _

Her mind fought against it, and he pushed her harder, the scene from the past melded perfectly into one, as he spilled the heat of his desire into her mind. _ Ashaya, you are not the only one whose mind has been disciplined. He felt her struggle and he smiled. So be it, Ashaya, not this time, but soon._

He placed his manhood against her wet folds and began thrusting, not in within her but over her. He matched the rhythms he had so long ago, his thumb caressing her hardening bud. "Yes, my wife, you begin to feel the pleasure. I will do this until you beg for me to take you. This and so much more!"

He watched himself sliding over her folds pushing against her, harder and harder until he released onto her stomach. His fingers quickly traced through his seed, and he pushed them into her entrance. He whispered into her ear, "The night is young my wife and before this night is over I will hear you cry out my name. I am so proud of you, not giving into me quickly…making me yearn more for you." He said kissing over her neck, "You see how much I love you, I could have taken you there, but I did not. " He reached over to the night stand and took a two capsules, "This mimics the fever T'Lyn, I will use it as a last resort, because one way or another before we are finished here you will ride me like wild sehlat."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_OO_O

Sevos folded his fingers and tried to bring himself into a meditative state, but he could not concentrate. Images of T'Lyn kissing S'Vec were swirling around in his head, and he could not banish them. White-hot anger, strong enough for a beast, was burning within him.

He sighed and opened his eyes, looking to the flame in front of him, trying to find peace.

Solok took a seat next to him. "You are angry." he stated flatly, folding his fingers to begin meditation. "May I ask why?"

"Are you not angry? This...monster has taken your daughter away from you...away from me...and we do not know how to get her back, or even, if such a thing were possible, that it would be probable to break that bond with S'Vec. And who is to say he will not capture more victims and use them for his purposes?"

Solok nodded, "I am angry, Sevos, but yours is a different anger. I know T'Lyn will slip her bonds, she did what was necessary to save the lives of her family. S'Vec has brought the sehlat into his cave. So confident am I in this I would offer you her hand, if you were interested." he took his position to meditate.

Sevos relaxed. "I accept her hand, and I will hold onto that hope that she  
will escape...however illogical the sentiment."

He stared into the flame, and he finally found the peace he had been looking for.


	10. Epilogue

Tolaris tapped a few buttons and ran the standard security scan, and he glanced around the room in absolute boredom. Ever since T'Lyn had come, things had been quiet. V'Las was moping over the loss of his wife and children, Gelnon was an absolute downer, and everything seemed to be coming to a grinding halt.

He turned when he saw a flash of light, and Q was standing before him, grinning.

"Oh, someone is bored, I see." He chuckled and snapped his fingers, and with another flash of light, four people hit the deck plating. Two human women and two Vulcan males were lying on the floor, groaning from the fall. The women both had dark hair, though one was a lovely tan color. The other was pale, but slender. They were quiet lovely creatures...and so emotional...

He frowned in disappointment when the tan woman turned to the older of the two males and turned him on his back.

"Strom," she whispered. "Strom, honey, are you ok?"

The man groaned and sat up, then looked around wildly. The younger doctor was already standing and helping the pale woman to her feet. He held her close, examining her for injuries, and Q turned to Tolaris, snapping his fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Call S'Vec. I have some new medical personnel to take Oratt's place."

"Oratt?" the older Vulcan said. "Is he here?"

"Not anymore," Tolaris replied with a grin, and he let them fill in the blanks. He wasn't about to reveal that they had escaped; that would only encourage these new arrivals.

S'Vec was on the scene a few minutes later, and he examined the two doctors with a critical eye.

"Oh, you're the melder, aren't you?" he said to the younger Vulcan. "Got kicked out of the medical exchange and lived on Mazar...and this must be Eponine..."

"How do you know my name?" The woman spoke with a thick, fluid accent, and Tolaris raised an eyebrow.

"I know many things about you. And this...oh, this is the girl from the Dekendi medical conference..."

The tan woman paled a little and scooted closer to the older doctor, but S'Vec pulled her away and looked into her eyes.

"Yes...you'll be quite useful later on. You have good genes, my dear."

S'Vec clapped his hands together and stared at them all, beaming, then turned to Tolaris.

"My manners are atrocious. Tolaris, this is Eponine Thenardier, Doctor Yuris, Doctor Strom, and Lucy Hardister. They'll all be residing with you in the medical section. Show them to their quarters, would you?"

Q gave S'Vec a meaningful look, and then snapped his fingers, disappearing in another flash of light.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"We've been here two weeks, Strom." Lucy said placing her head on his shoulder in the infirmary. "15 cases of human women with pa'nar, and these…clones."

He shook his head, "I know history teaches S'Vec was Surak's betrayer, Adun'a more than that I do not know."

He looked back at Yuris who was sitting with Eponine. He looked at them with a silent sadness.

The door opened, and V'Las stepped in, he held up his hands, "I know you will not trust me, you have no reason to, but S'Vec is coming with his wife. You will want to speak with her, she is not what sight first appears her to be now."

He straightened, and the door opened behind him. S'Vec entered the room with an blond Vulcan on his arm dressed scantily in black. He pointed at Lucy and Strom. "You two will attend her, see if she is pregnant yet, and see to her health. This is my wife, T'Lyn." He purred and rubbed his hands up her body. She stood motionless looking at Strom and Lucy.

V'Las helped T'Lyn up on the exam table and then turned to his father, "Father the new shipments have arrived. While mother is here we should attend to them."

S'Vec nodded, "The guard is outside should you require them my dear." He kissed her and then walked out with V'Las.

T'Lyn looked at Strom and Lucy, "I am T'Lyn of the clan in Gol, Reldai. We must begin to make plans to escape this place. I fear I will not live long if we do not, none of us will."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Rory slammed his fist against the com and turned to Sevos, "War. We are in a gawddamned war. The Klingons, the Romulans, and the Federation. We are cut off, Sevos. They are giving us an ultimatum. You and I return home to take up active duty, or we are going to be court martialed."

Sevos looked to Solok and then back to his old friend. "I am staying. What S'Vec is doing is distracting the rest of the galaxy with war games as he schemes. There needs to be some sanity and we it seems are required to be that."

Rory nodded in agreement, his mind lingering on this two sons out there serving on starships, and his wife home alone. He looked around the room to the mix of humans and Vulcans around him. "Where do we go from here? I'm in."

Solok stood and held three ancient IDICS from his hand, "We go to the Forge, and retrieve Surak's greatest secret. We find Kuvak and my father, and bring them home. "

Oratt stood, "I found plans in foremother's blood, plans for a giant space station and coordinates of where to build. "

Sevos walked toward Solok and took the necklaces from his hand. "So be it."

**A/N: Sensara and I would like to thank you for reading. After Parting never parted is complete you can look for both Solok's finest hour and Dark Q rising which will be continuations of this story. **


End file.
